Out of Time
by LaniAhava
Summary: It was just one year after the Representative battle, then everything went out the time window for Tsuna. He would go through the past, meeting familiar faces and wonders how will he go home with a bazooka sending him through time without no set map. Yet he cannot help something is at work here and maybe the battles were not over after all...
1. 1-Something is bound to happen

**A/N: Those who are waiting for an update for **Toward the True Sky** is still in the works the chapter is 2/3 done so worry not. It might come out this weekend or next week, but latest next week. (Still weird how I just updated my other story and still get tagged for **TTS**, guess I'm just paranoid****) Those who don't know what I am talking about its ok, but this story is different to my other KHR story. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn merchandize in any way.**

**Chapter 1  
Something is bound to happen**

Just another day in the Neo-Vongola Primo's life: explosion, school, training, but today is an off day from Reborn. That should've been the first sign for Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

Nana, Tsuna's mom, send the mafia boss-in-training on an errand to buy groceries for the party later. Lambo insisted to go as well since they were running low on grape candy in the Sawada household. Reborn was taking a nap upstairs (Tsuna suspects Reborn is still getting use to being in a growing toddler body) resting from a recent fever. Naturally Tsuna freaked out and turns out Reborn has a soft side whenever he is sick. Fortunate for him Tsuna didn't let no one in exception to his mother see this side of Reborn. Then again it seems Reborn is rubbing off on Tsuna since Tsuna got hold of blackmail and put it in a safe place he will never touch until (_if_ he tries to tell himself) he becomes the new Vongola boss.

Still times like this, Tsuna feels paranoid and uneasy whenever he leaves the house without him. Today the feelings are strong, so he double check for his dying will pills, gloves, ring, and especially his Vongola X-phone (Spanner and Giannini made them as Reborn requested them for the famiglia can always be in contact).

"Bye mom see you later!" Tsuna waved his mother as he closed the gate, carrying a happy Lambo.

"Gwahaaha! Lambo is getting grape candy and only sharing with Mamma!" Lambo was jumping around Tsuna's arms.

"Be careful," his mother said worried. Tsuna looked back at her, wondering what could she had meant, making him even more uneasy.

"I will! And check Reborn, I think he should be fine by now," Tsuna gave her a big smile and left.

* * *

"Lambo is the greatest! Tsuna-nii is Lambo's subordinate! Lambo has grape candy and sharing..." Lambo sang in front of Tsuna who was happy that his little brother isn't calling him Dame-Tsuna anymore. _I don't think Reborn will ever stop calling me that though, _sighed Tsuna. He was glad he no longer dead last in his class and steadily going to average, but still have his Dame moments.

"Only Mamma, right?" smiled Tsuna catching on Lambo's tune.

"Yeah!" Lambo jumped around carrying his bag of candy, happy to be trusted with it, only with a promise of not eating it until they arrived home.

Tsuna shook his head in amusement and wondered if Takeshi-kun returned from baseball camp yet. Hayato-kun was going to met up with Takeshi-kun this afternoon to make sure to remind Takeshi-kun of the party at Tsuna's place (Hayato-kun wouldn't admit that he was making sure Takeshi-kun is alright since last time Takeshi-kun was on his own, he end up in critical condition by the Shimon famiglia).

Tsuna felt his intuition flare, but before he pinpoint it, his phone went off. He arranged the grocery bags and signaled Lambo to wait. He answered, "Hello?"

"Juudaime! I have located the baseball idiot! What is my next mission?" greeted in a typical Hayato response.

Tsuna laughed, "After Takeshi-kun settle his things, meet up with the others and go to my house. We are going to celebrate a year anniversary of the broken curse."

"Of course boss," Tsuna can almost hear Hayato-kun saluting him as Takeshi-kun laughed.

"Hayato-kun how many times I tell you call...DOWN LAMBO!" his intuition screamed and Tsuna hit the ground hard as Lambo protested. Tsuna used his body for further protection as explosions went off just behind them.

"Juudaime?!" the right-hand man cried out of Tsuna's VX-Phone that was in front of Tsuna.

"Tsuna?!" Apparently Takeshi-kun realize his best friend may be in danger himself. Tsuna quickly reached for the phone and Lambo complaining of wasted grape candy and big twin meanie clowns.

"It has been a while since someone came for my life", muttered Tsuna, but still felt his intuition flaring, screaming this person is not an average assassin. When he looked up, Tsuna thought he saw double. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again and saw there really was two of them. They wore a black mask with a sad face with white dots as eyes in gray suit. They began to erratically shot at Tsuna, who barely scrambled to dodge them with Lambo in tow. He back away and ran when explosive shots hit behind him again from two directions. It seems everyone else was frozen around him as he ran for his life carrying Lambo. _Things can't get any worse_, Tsuna thought as he barely dodge the weird shots.

Tsuna looked back and saw the twins split into four. _HIEE! I just had to think that!_ Tsuna mentally screamed.

"I need reinforcements guys!" Tsuna said into cellphone picked up on his way out.

**A/N: Depending of the reviews I will update the next chapter since I already have 3 other chapters typed up only need to check spelling. At least this time it wouldn't have loooog chapters and finish soon.**


	2. 2-The Multiple Assassin

**A/N: Hello readers! Another chapter is here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own KHR**

**Chapter 2**  
**The Multiple Assassin**

Tsuna left behind his groceries and ran toward the forest with an upset Lambo. He fumbled for his pills. Just as he opened the case, a shot destroyed it with everything in it. In shock he checked himself for any other wounds and realize this assassin is playing with him and can kill him anytime. Tsuna cursed and ran faster, but notice how Lambo realizing the situation whimpered quietly. Tsuna felt an anger toward the enemy, but focused his energy and sense of self before he could let it fully overwhelm him, taking advantage of losing the assassins in the forest.

_Remember Dame-Tsuna a calm mind plans better and listens than one in anger and blindly fighting_

Relaxing, Tsuna hummed to Lambo, calming him as Tsuna sense the enemies nearing. Tsuna closed his eyes and remember his friends, his pride, his wish, his promise to always be together...and a familiar fire wash over Tsuna.

He open his golden eyes.

* * *

Hayato and Takeshi called the other guardians after Tsuna called for reinforcements. At first some didn't want to help *cough*Hibari and Mukuro*cough.* Hayato was about to threaten them to Reborn when he received a message from Hibari.

Hibari was near where Tsuna was by the looks of the dropped candy and groceries and destruction. Hibari called the Namimori Disciplinary Committee for clean up, but they didn't answer. Hibari was confused, but more angry at the impossibility of his committee daring to ignore their president. _ Must bite them to death for their insolence_, he darkly thought as he left a message and send the other guardians instructions to where Tsuna may be located.

Unfortunately for the Vongola Cloud, the Sun guardian, Ryohei yelled at his phone who happen to stand next to the unnoticed Hibari, saying something about he found his extreme brother's location by the explosions deep in a forest. Hibari proceeded to bite-er beat him with his tonfas to shut him up.

* * *

Hayato twitched since both Rhoyei and Hibari left on their VX-Phones hearing them fight each other. Hayato barely hanged up when Chrome call next, barely saying Mukuro and her have already made contact with the enemy.

"We barely separated one from Bossu, but Storm-san I believe if the other guardians don't show up soon, Bossu would not last long." Hayato and Takeshi speed up as they entered the forest. Thankfully they found who they were looking for. Takeshi barely ducked the Lambo's grenades. They didn't see the two mists in the fight.

"Hayato-kun, are you worried for Chrome-chan and Mukuro?" Takeshi grinned when he asked a sputtering Hayato.

"O-of course not!" Hayato summoned his Vongola Gear. He aimed and shoot the assassin behind Tsuna, who was focusing the two in front of him. The Cloud and Sun are yet to arrive. Naturally the storm is furious with them.

* * *

Meanwhile at entrance of the forest, Hibari barely put away his bloody tonfas as Ryohei twitched on the ground, but after a minute, he stood up again ready to another round against Hibari. That is until Reborn showed up and began shooting them.

"Go save your Dame boss, you idiot fighting maniacs!" Reborn kicked them deep into the forest. He pulled his fedora and turned his Leon-green gun into a special green balloon in search of his danger-prone student over the forest, anxiously.

* * *

Lambo is having the time of his life because Tsuna-nii gave him full permission to go wild after destroying one copy of the three enemies that Tsuna-nii was stuck with.

Tsuna was glad for the infinite amount of grenades the little boy possessed. They did need all the help they can get. Though Tsuna lamented he didn't brought his contacts and X-Headphones and his box animal, which are being upgraded right now. _No matter, I will use what I have with my dying will!_ Tsuna narrowed his golden eyes and summoned more fire on his gloves, "Burning Axle!" Tsuna was able to weaken his one of his assassins, but a light surrounded the enemy and was immediately healed. Tsuna cursed.

When Takeshi-kun and Hayato-kun attacked one of the assassins, he smirked at Tsuna, that he felt uneasy. He shot at Tsuna sucessfully. By successfully is that Tsuna, who was flying with Lambo on his back, used Primos' cloak, but the shots broke through it. Lambo screamed when Tsuna's flames suddenly disappeared. They quickly fell. As his arm and leg burned in pain, Tsuna shifted Lambo and use his body to protect the little boy when Hayato used his Sistema C.A.I. to catch them. A platform appeared to catch the sky and lightning. Hayato flinched as he heard the loud thump of landing. _Note to self learn to cushion any free fall on the platform_, Hayato mentally calculated, but he shook his head to focus battling the enemy with Takeshi.

"Tsuna-nii?" Lambo ignored how Tsuna gripped him too tightly, groaning in pain. Then what seems like forever to the little boy, Tsuna gave him a small smile a muttered, "Thanks Hayato."

The protective storm nodded. Hayato took advantage of the shield qualities of the Sistema C.A.I. and did quick inventory of his boss' injuries. Hayato frowned letting know Takeshi that Juudaime was in more pain and hurt than it can be seen. Hayato informed Tsuna, "Turf head should be arriving with the crazy prefect, Juudaime." Then faced the sad clown who dared to hurt his precious Juudaime and glanced at Takeshi, who mutely agreed. Takeshi-kun's bat flashed and his slash the enemy with his katana engulf with his rain flames.

Lambo protested, "Lambo-sama will destroy anyone who hurts his big brother," when he notice something. Tsuna-nii was rubbing his temples. Lambo knows that Tsuna-nii was sensing something bad is going to happen.

"They multiply again!" Hayato cursed. There were now were 4 of them.

"Must. Stay. Caaaalm!" Lambo pulled out an orange bazooka from his afro as Tsuna panicked, tried to take it away when a barrage of explosive shots broke the shield platform of the Sistema C.A.I.. The bazooka flew up as Tsuna saw Ryohei and Hibari rushing in toward the nearest newly appeared assassins.

"Ryohei-nii-san!" Tsuna threw Lambo at Ryohei before Tsuna crash through the tree branches and landed hard on the ground. Too tired to move, Tsuna groaned at the incoming bazooka. Last thing he heard was a furious shout, "Chaos Shot!"

**A/N: I would like to thank to those who already followed/fav (though no review yet, but hey the previous chapter was small): ** .; Cielmatica; HawthornShadow; LucediDio; LucianaDemon27; flaming-twilight; thevelvetkey; Azzurro Neve

**If you have any questions, I will do my best to answer them at the end of each chapter. Thanks and enjoy your summer!**


	3. 3-Bazooka

**A/N: Hello readers again! Getting this chapter out of the way to establish something and next chapter is when Tsuna's POV will be shown for at least 7 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own the stuff of legends...ahem, never own KHR.**

**Chapter 3**  
**(The) bazooka**

The smoke seemed to spread throughout the clearing as Reborn's shots pierced the smoke where the assassins hid. When it cleared, there were no assassins, but also no sign of Tsuna or the bazooka. They feared for the worst.

"Gwahaha! Lambo's new bazooka saved Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cheered from Ryohei's shocked face not realizing the implications of what just happened.

"What do you mean new?" Hayato glared at the little Lightning guardian.

"Where did the extreme bazooka go?!" Ryohei snapped out of his stupor looking around, but was ignored. He sighed and tried to heal a squirming Lambo. Hibari from his tree, threw something at Ryohei. Surprised and wary Ryohei caught it. Lambo looked at it and squealed for it was grape candy.

"So where did you get it?" Chrome whispered, but Lambo heard it over his chewing somehow.

"Lambo found it next to Tsuna-nii's bed when Lambo went to keep Tsuna-nii company. Lambo thought Tsuna-nii was lonely without stupid Reborn who stayed with Mamma!"

"Haha, that is weird, since didn't Tsuna prohibited Spanner and Giannini to not mess with time anymore, even the baby said so," Takeshi grinned that almost seemed forced as he feared for his best friend's disappearance into the time stream. Hayato furious decided to call the mechanics and complained. For a minute he had no signal when they felt something shift around them. Hibari tensed, but sidetracked when Hayato began to yelle obscenities at the confused mechanic duo in his VX-Phone.

"Whoa, whoa, we did what to a bazooka?" Giannini asked.

"He said an orange one Giannini," Spanner frowned, "though that is weird. We hadn't upgraded a bazooka since Vongola and Reborn told us not to mess with it let alone make an orange one. Maybe the Bovino famiglia might know something since they do have the original plans."

"Sounds fishy," growled Hayato.

"Kufufufu, you will say that little kitten," smirked Mukuro. Hayato took out his dynamite, but Takeshi put them out.

"Maa, maa, we have to calm down, Tsuna is counting on us to figure it out," Takeshi gave off some rain flames to calm down the tense guardians.

"5 minutes passed..." Reborn put in. Everyone froze wondering what could it mean. They hoped is not a repeat of The Old-Future incident. Hayato cursed and hanged up the two mechanics. He looked up to the worried and some indifferent guardians, "Alright, we all going to get in contact with anything related to the future and I will call those Bovino idiots for the plans..." Hayato suddenly tensed as he felt a familiar powerful flame appear out of no where. Everyone looked around and Reborn summoned his green gun and shot at unsuspecting bushes.

"Do be careful Reborn," a silhouette calmly walked toward the battle stance ready guardians and Reborn.

"As if you wouldn't able to dodge that," scoffed Reborn.

"Soon I would not able to," mysteriously smiled Kawahira, or as some know him as Checkerface. Though today he is wearing a plain green kimono looking harmless.

"What do you mean?" Takeshi gripped his katana tightly, but tried to look carefree, "Haha, do you by any chance know where is Tsuna?"

"Hmm, how curious. How ever did you get that idea?" Kawahira just gave them a nice smile.

"Just a feeling," shrugged Takeshi as Hayato fingered his belt buckle filled with different Vongola boxes.

"Very observant, isn't he Reborn?" Kawahira casually glanced a blank face Reborn that only his trigger finger twitch betraying his emotions, "All I know so far, he will be back in a week and a day, but he might be different."

"And..." Reborn asked.

"Depending what he does, you all might be affected in a sense_,_" Kawahira flashed away and disappeared.

"If he knew what happened to Tsuna, you think maybe he knows who is and where the assassin went?" Takeshi asked turning to Hayato. Hayato turn white then red and fingered toward Takeshi wanting to strangle him.

"Well _Vongola Guardians_, do your job that Decimo's right hand man gave you and by the end of the week come here again to share your findings," Reborn gave off a little killer intent to get them running. Only him, the two Vongola Mist Guardians, and Lambo (Ryohei passed him to Chrome after checking him for any wounds) walked out of the forest into the town.

"Curious..." Reborn uttered as he was carried by Chrome since Lambo insists he is a big boy that unlike Reborn, he can walk by himself. Reborn decided to let that slide. _Darn I am getting soft. Stupid cold_, thought Reborn.

"What is Reborn?" Chrome fixed her on eye at the toddler in her arms.

"Things are moving again, everything was frozen earlier," Reborn wondered since when did he felt comfortable with the two illusionists that deceive everyone and themselves, but went on, "even Mamma and the two children did not respond my questioning or let alone move."

"Kufufufu is that why you came furious or is it because someone able to land a hit to your student?" Mukuro snickered at the deadpanned look of the toddler. Lambo was just ahead in sight singing a silly song.

"Is like I never trained him or something, Dame-Tsuna should have lasted longer," uncharacteristically huffed Reborn, mentally hating himself of the slight loss of control of his emotions. _Dame-Tsuna you better be alright or I will take your days off for a year!_

"I send Mukurowl to check on Bossu, and when he was shot twice it pierced through his Primo's black cloak," Chrome slightly frowned as she informed them.

"Impossible, nothing can penetrate that at least...but then again I did see the Sistema C.A.I. shattering by the shots though," Reborn did not like this.

"Just before Mukurowl disintegrated," at this Reborn looked up to Chrome confused, "Bossu's flames disappeared immediately after being shot and some of those shots just only scraped Mukurowl and returned to me." Reborn cursed worried about Tsuna since just before he disappeared he was in a bad condition and now maybe his flames temporary sealed? _Oh Dame-Tsuna is this what you felt when I disappear in the future? Please be alright._

**A/N: Well just to clear things up, sorry, but Tsuna is not going to the 1st gen time. Instead he will go back couple of years (you'll see what I mean in the next chapter). Though if people still want to see the 10th gen met the 1st gen I could make a one-shot within the **Out of Time **universe, but that will be after this story is complete. I will like to thank **ThousandxSunny; 2Kay7; bunnykins15; Seithr-Kairy; Zeyra K; Kuvica; TrueMetis; Mazura; fanficaddict246; natachoco; sakura Lee Ho **for your support!**

**Tomorrow evening I will upload the last chapter for this week and finish up my other KHR story (probably the weekend or upcoming week). Till later!**


	4. 4-Help me

**A/N: Last chapter for this week and Happy Independence Day USA!**

**Disclaimer: I (don't) own KHR**

**Chapter 4  
Help me (escape)**

An alarm was blaring around Tsuna. He moaned in pain as he tried to sit up, groggily. Tsuna tried to remember how did Reborn knock him out this time when he felt a slight weight on his stomach. It was the orange bazooka. That is when he moaned again as he got a headache as he remember waht happened.

"But why is it small?" Tsuna muttered looking at the tiny bazooka that now fits his hand and realize he can barely see in the low light room.

Tsuna looked around as he put the bazooka in his pocket. Slowly he stood up and surprised that he no longer looked wounded except for the blood stains and ripped clothes. Curious Tsuna was about to summon his flames to check if they were available when he heard voices from outside the room. Panicked, Tsuna quickly crawled under a strange bed and tried not to think about the dark wet floor.

"...yes Experiment #69 was a success after all," what Tsuna saw from his shadowed view a white coat man opened the door quietly as the others looked around the hallway before shutting the door. That is when he heard explosions echoing and the room began to shake a little.

"Too successful if you ask me...the kid destroyed half the...and now he will kill us all taking our other side projects with him." Tsuna can barely hear what the scientists say as they went to a closet room taking out items and setting fire the rest.

"Well I admit we are lost, but I am taking the kid with me," growled one scientist. Tsuna barely hold a gasp when he saw the scientist cocking a familiar gun. _HIIEE! Its the same one as the crazy sad assassin used on me! _Tsuna panicked, but remember what they say earlier, _kid. _Tsuna narrowed his eyes and waited the scientists leave before following them.

Tsuna barely able to breath with the smoke spreading and debated to follow the scientists by crawling. Tsuna looked around quickly while still having the scientists within his view. Tsuna saw a coat racket and took the very dark orange jacket with a hood. There were moments he thought he lost sight of them, but using his intuition he find them deeper into the damage building. Tsuna had to breath through his long sleeves to breath easier. Tsuna pulled up his hood and was happy his hands are now free to defend just in case. He thought how strange the scientists were sitting down looking around the corner without moving from their spot. The gunned scientist fingered his gun.

Tsuna quietly followed their line of sight and saw threw the dark violet flames 3 children silhouettes.

They seemed not to notice the gun being cocked just seconds before being shot. Tsuna was not having it. He rushed and kicked up the gun to the side shooting the ceiling thankfully away from the children.

"RUNN!" Tsuna yelled to the children as he went to beat the sick scientists. They got nothing on Reborn. Or even Lambo for that matter.

After decapitating and destroying the gun Tsuna looked up and notice one child, covered in soot stayed behind watching Tsuna. Tsuna ran after him through the flames. They caught up with other two children just outside of the burning building. Tsuna faintly feels the coldness of Vindice. Quickly, he herded the boys behind a wall just as the Vindice notice Tsuna. Before Tsuna realize it, he was hold down by their chains. Tsuna tried not to fidget, hoping the boys wouldn't do anything stupid.

He wasn't lucky when the one of the children growled, "Oy! Let him go, byon!"

_BYON?! _Tsuna thought horrified at the implications.

"Kufufu what is this? Another form of torture?" A child twirled a familiar looking trident.

_What the?! _Tsuna panicked, "HIEEE! MUKURO?!"

"Oya, oya, no one knows my name except me," Mukuro's voice was slightly higher than Tsuna remembers and smaller than him in height. Tsuna barely glanced from his chained position and saw the other two children were the younger version of Ken and silent Chikusa.

Tsuna notice how the Vindice prepared to capture the three children. He decided to speak up, "I have a preposition to make to Bermuda." At this the Vindice guard froze.

"..who are you?" one that Tsuna suspects to be Jagger. He still somewhat afraid of him, but still upset from last time they met, Jagger almost killed his friends. _This Jagger is not him, calm down,_ Tsuna barely turned to face the guard. Tsuna showed his sky ring and lit it with his sky flame without letting the younger Mukuro see it. After a long beat of silence they loosen Tsuna's chains and surrounded him and the three children, "You all coming with us..." Jagger's raspy voice commanded them.

* * *

Only Tsuna stood in presence of the baby secret Arcobaleno. The three younger versions of his friends stood outside the room, worried. Tsuna prayed he wouldn't mess up the meeting.

"I have from reliable source you will be in charge of the Tri-ni-sette power and the _curse _will break."

"...prove it," Tsuna barely hold the urge to groaned and wonder why he thought this will be easy.

He straighten up making sure his dark orange hooded coat hides his identity and spoke as much power in his voice as possible, "The man with the black and white mask, going by the name Checkerface along with his assistant created the Representive battles that each Arcobaleno choices a team that vouches them so the Arcobaleno winner will have their curse broken. Unfortunately, it was just an elaborated act and what I have understood...I was on the candidate list for the new Arcobaleno."

There was a silence as Bermuda stared at Tsuna to check if he was telling the truth, "...deal. We will release the two younger boys."

"Wait! What about Mukuro?"

"No, that boy must be immediately executed if not sealed away, he is too dangerous."

"You will not do that to him," Tsuna felt his flames flared as they were no longer weak and restrained as he stood in front of Bermuda.

"You dare defy me.." Bermuda glared as his dark pacifier glowed a dark eerie light. Tsuna didn't backed down.

"Yes and for the record I will do so and defeat you again!"

"Lies!" He strike at Tsuna, but the Neo-Vongola Primo used his flames to dodge the attack that broke through the door.

Tsuna quickly flew toward the trio and blasted an exit to a nearby portal, "Quickly!"

Tsuna stayed behind as he let out Hyper X-Stream with his upgraded Vongola Gear. It pushed the Vindice guards and Bermuda back as Ken and Chikusa entered the portal, but Mukuro stayed behind, "Hurry up! I prefer not owe a debt especially someone with sky flames!"

Tsuna yelled, "Forget about that! Go! I promise you, we will meet again!"

Mukuro stared at him incredulously and Jagger took advantage of it. A chain got hold of Mukuro. Tsuna quickly cut off his attack and rushed over. He took hold of the chain between Mukuro and Jagger then use his harmony element breaking through the rusted old dead chains.

Tsuna got hold of Mukuro' shoulders and engulf a small bit of his sky flames into a strangely upset Mukuro for some protection, "I will do it with my dying will, Mukuro."

Tsuna pushed a shocked Mukuro into a portal that the other two left earlier. Tsuna turned to face an angry Vindice and summoned quickly Natsu uttering _Modo Attaco _not letting the Vindice see his attack (yeah he prefers they wouldn't recognize him in the future just in case) and turn his glove into a gauntlet hidden to a surprisingly resistant long sleeves. Tsuna used the Big Bang Axle to destroyed the portal.

"You have some nerve, sky flame user," the Vindice prepared a powerful flame of Night attack at the cornered Tsuna, knowing if he enters the portal Tsuna will lose the advantage and endangered the three children. Tsuna prepared himself when a strong light came out of his pocket. Tsuna took it out and it was the bazooka. It immediately grew big and Tsuna gapped wide-eyed at its side. The crazy orange bazooka was doing a countdown and is already 7 seconds!

Shocked out of dying will form, Tsuna panicked as the Vindice attacked. The attack was very close to Tsuna when the bazooka blinked zero.

_Poof!_

Bermuda cursed that not only the strange dark orange hooded coat boy escaped, but their own attack just destroyed all their portals. Because of that the trail to the three children will be cold by the time they fix at least one. _One day that boy shall pay, _Bermuda mentally swore as the rest of Vindice next to him shuttered looking at their sudden arrived dreaded visitor behind them.

**A/N: So begins the Sky Touch arc. Poor Tsuna he will not get much break from here and out. Well till next week!**


	5. 5-Yakuza Takeover

**A/N: So I sat there wondering how am I going to write this chapter. I had an idea, but how to expanding on it..? So this turned out and came out better than I thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**Chapter 5**  
**Yakuza Takeover**  
**(attempt)**

Tsuna felt deja vu as he moaned in pain from the hard ground. He wondered if Mukuro was able to escape or if the Vindice will still have a grudge when he returns...

_Of course they are_, Tsuna mentally cried, _I practically destroyed their portals and if I came here still alive, probably most of their transportation portal room as well._ Tsuna thought how ironic, how its usually his guardians are the ones destroying everything and him pacifying the victim. Though with them is nothing compared of what he did to the most feared mafia police's portal room. Reborn will think its hilarious.

_Where am I now?_ thought Tsuna and was about to open his eyes when heard people near him.

"Hey! There is a dark cloak thing in the alley? You think its still alive?" a low grunt voice asked.

"Wait, we have to be careful, it could be a detective in disguise," hissed another.

Tsuna peeked a look through the low hood and saw the grunts were not looking at him yet, still debating what to do to him. Slowly he stood up and quickly look around for somewhere to hide. _The trash bin it is_, Tsuna sighed annoyed.

"So where is it?" asked the second voice Tsuna heard earlier just as he stilled himself.

"It was right there!" the low grunt voice exclaimed. He hold his breath when they neared his hiding spot.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No!..I did the other stuff though."

"You idiot! You probably imagined it..." the voice trailed off as the two people left. Tsuna sighed in relief. Checking for the little troublemaking bazooka in his coat pocket and fixing his hood, Tsuna walked out of the dark alleyway to figure where is he. Tsuna suspected he must be somewhere in Japan by the language it was spoken.

* * *

Tsuna walked around tiredly. Apparently he hadn't recovered from the trip and breaking whatever seal he had, plus overcoming the Vindice, all of which used up the left over flames. He could sleep a week if wanted to, but first thing first: Where is he?

He looked around and frowned realizing it looked eerily similar to the very spot he lost his groceries with Lambo. It looked like the shading side of town with graffiti and looked almost nothing like the nice shops of his time. He accidentally crashed into someone, "Sorry," Tsuna automatically bowed and began to walk away without looking for a response as he was deep into his thoughts. That is if the hand wasn't holding his arm hostage.

"Watch it kid-Wait, YOU!" Tsuna looked up to his captor who was wearing sunglasses and notice the familiar grey suit..., but he paid more attention at the moment the voice and the strange looking gun that Tsuna now saw was black and white. The gun of, "The scientist with the gun!" Tsuna shocked the man with his out burst, which Tsuna took advantage of. He ran, reminiscing his Dame days running from bullies or was it when Reborn being more trigger happy than usual and running for his life, again?

He ran as far as he can to gain distance from the crazy scientist until he stopped to catch his breath. It was by sheer will he was still standing, though he was even more tired. He wondered if the bazooka is powered by his flames or something to lose that much flames so quickly.

His hand began to burn somewhat on whatever he placed his hand to catch his breath. It was a blowned up car. Tsuna frowned and looked around and realize he was in the middle of a battlefield of broken, burned cars and...was that a patrol car?

BOOM!

An explosion went off near Tsuna as he ducked at the sudden assault of bullets from all over the destroyed street. It was a Yakuza versus Police. Tsuna let his intuition guide him, warning him something is going to happen.

He reached the barricade of cars and barely sneak under it as many officers focused on the enemy on the other side of no man's or working car's land. Tsuna looked around when he saw in one of the patrol cars farther away from the barricade, sat a little boy. Tsuna couldn't see who it was, but he did see the sun glasses guy. _What is up with this guy? One will think he is after little boys, but only to kill them!_ Tsuna would have pulled his hair in frustration, if the boy wasn't in danger since he didn't see the assassins yet.

**Click**. The man prepared to shot when Tsuna rushed at him with the help of the little sky flame he barely summoned to boost his speed and pushed him to the ground. The shot seared away the roof which the nearby officers panicked, rushing to the damaged patrol car.

Tsuna was dazed as he looked for the crazy scientist, but couldn't find him. He was gone.

"...Are you alright?!" an officer asked the little boy.

"Let go or I will bite you to death!" growled the boy.

_Nononononono! Please if someone loves me out there, please don't let it be..._

"Sorry Kyoya-sama, but I have to make sure you alright, after all you are the Chief's son."

_Damn! _Tsuna hanged his head and realize he cursed. He would have done more, but he was swaying on his feet.

"Uncle, that midget dark orange cloak-san saved me from being shot at," Kyoya-kun pointed at Tsuna. Said midget looked up and notice the officer looked like Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari's right-hand man to the Namimori Disciplinary Committee. The officer put away a long stick from his mouth into a pocket in his uniform, then he bowed in gratitude, "In name of all the Namimori Police department, thank you on saving the Chief's son."

"...Officer Kusakabe, who damage my car?" a killer intent voice voiced behind Tsuna asked. Tsuna turned to face with an older, but sharper look of his cloud guardian. _Its Hibari's father,_ Tsuna's intuition provided. Tsuna didn't have the energy to deal with this anymore, so he fainted.

"Herbivore," Tsuna mentally cried as he last heard both Hibaris muttered the word as the darkness took him.

* * *

Tsuna woke up in a nice dark room. He warily opened his eyes and almost jumped to see a man watching over him.

"...worry not, little herbivore," if it wasn't his intuition telling him otherwise, he would have thought he was seeing Hibari's older self.

"Are you K-kyoya-kun's father?" Tsuna wasn't use to calling Hibari, er Kyoya-kun's first name, but if his intuition says is true,

_Always listen your intuition, Dame-Tsuna_

he has to have a way to differentiate between them.

"...how would you like to be Kyoya-kun's bodyguard?" not really answering the question, but the man stare intensely as he asked Tsuna.

"I thought I was a herbivore?" Tsuna asked and bit his lip, not believing he been hanging out with his friends too long that he became suicide enough to talk back to possible Chief Police of Namimori.

Now that he think about it, last thing he heard in his time, the police was pathetic that even Hi-Kyoya-kun was disgusted even more so about it. Guess it wasn't just because the law herbivores weren't doing their job. Maybe something happened.

Fortunately or maybe unfortunately the older Hibari smirk darkly at Tsuna, "So the herbivore does have fangs," he went on, "I sense great power from you and I trust you." He stood up and slide opened the door to a sitting Kyoya-kun at the door, waiting impatiently.

"Fight me Father!" glared Kyoya-kun at his father.

"No." He shut the door at the boy's face. Tsuna sweat dropped, but sat in attention when he turned to Tsuna, "You may began now." Tsuna didn't need to be told twice. He was happy he still had his coat on with his hood up. He briefly wonders if the man checked him.

* * *

The bazooka showed no numbers counting down as Tsuna checked again. It has been four days since he came into this time. He tried not to get near where his younger self could be. He tries not to think if its even possible to be two places at once. The first two were when he slept away before being told to guard the small cute kid..._Oh gosh! What am I thinking this _adorable_ kid will grow up to be the feared demon prefect that ever walked this earth!_

Sometimes the man speaks with Tsuna especially when he unconventionally saved his son whenever he picked a fight whenever the yakuza crossed over to their side. Tsuna was shocked at first by the yakuza realizing it was the small Momokyokai yakuza that what seemed long time ago beaten by him and Dino after the fake-kidnapping incident. _So there were feaered once a upon a time,_ Tsuna thought as he heard how the town lived in fear (For some unknown reason, where his younger self lived at the other side of town was untouched, may be its thanks to his father).

Though even now they were easily defeated by Tsuna, somehow giving them hope, but the chief seems to be thinking a hard decision as Tsuna wonders his intuition whispering _like your Future self that will never be. _His thoughts were interrupted when Kyoya-kun asked Tsuna, "Herbivore, do you know Fon?"

Tsuna froze and looked down to him. Somehow the kid is very perceptive thinking that was a yes. "Fight me now!"

"Kyoya-kun," mentally Tsuna was glad for his disguise so if Kyoya-kun remembers this..."why do you fight?"

"To be stronger," Tsuna felt the strength of the boy, but it felt like something was missing compared to his older self, and it isn't experience.

Before Tsuna can asked, he heard a voice, "...so you will follow my demands, correct?" Tsuna quickly pulled back the annoyed Kyoya-kun.

"Of course, I will do anything to protect Namimori, even if to dirty my hands," it was the chief police. Kyoya-kun froze, while Tsuna narrowed his eyes wondering something is off. The chief checked his watch and sighed, "Well time is up."

"You..." glared the Momokyokai yakuza boss as if noticing something. Explosions interrupted him. The place shook and Tsuna realize he followed Kyoya-kun to the very stronghold of the Momokyokai. The boss turned to the calm Chief, "Are you insane?!"

"Didn't I say I will dirty my hands?" said the chief straighten his uniform calmly.

"I thought you were going to pay me money not send kamikaze police idiots?!"

"That is why you are not a carnivore," growled the older Hibari as the place shook, not moving from where he stood. Tsuna realize the man was going to take down the boss along with him! And both he and Kyoya-kun were still within the exploding area. Why did Kyoya-kun decided to sneak into the yakuza turf today of all days?!

"Well, well the trouble maker dark orange cloak-san," a voice behind them said. Tsuna loosen his grip on the little boy in surprise that the boy ran to his father. Or so Tsuna thought. The boy ran past the surprise father, "Kyoya-kun?!" and jumped the yakuza behind him in the shadows. Tsuna quickly turned to the scientists that still wore the strange grey suit as a memory tried to catch his attention, but he pushed it out of his mind focusing on fighting him. The crazy scientist had went ahead ready to shot the boy. The older Hibari was busy fighting the boss with his tonfas reflecting all the bullets aimed at him.

The scientist shot multiple times at the little boy just as Tsuna barely took him away. Too bad for the surprise down yakuza who had the little boy.

Tsuna summoned Natsu to help the Chief, when he sense the scientist behind him. Before Tsuna can duck, Kyoya-kun squirmed hard that Tsuna twisted wrong and was shot cleaned through his shoulder barely missing the boy's head in his arms.

Tsuna barely bit a cry of pain thinking back this is nothing compare to what Daemon done to him. Though this Kyoya-kun wasn't Tsuna's meaning the boy was horrified by the blood on his head realizing what he caused.

"Herbivore?" Kyoya's small voice woke up Tsuna's pondering fast enough to duck another shot, but Tsuna felt Kyoya gasped in fear. He looked up and realize that earlier shot was so clean that it went through the chief as well. He was downed.

The surprise boss was in shock. Taking this advantage Tsuna let go of Kyoya-kun who ran to his father leaving Tsuna quickly check to quickly finish off the scientist, but he was no where to be found. Again. Fortunately, his intuition says he no longer _here. _Tsuna barely made it when the chief whispered to his son, "...go help cloak-san and _bite him to death_, my little carnivore," Tsuna smiled wistfully as he saw the true strength of Kyoya Hibari and went to beat the boss with his father's (now his) tonfas. No mercy at all.

"Thank you Vongola heir," Tsuna turned to looked down the Chief in surprised. He smirked blood coming out of side of his mouth, "'course I checked, I am the Chief for a reason."

* * *

Somehow, Tsuna really doesn't remember how, but the trio able to escape the last explosion and rested at the edge where all the officers who survived rested.

"Chief!" Officer Kusakabe rushed to the dying man. _Even if I had Sun Dying will flames, there is nothing I can do, but I still wish.._ Tsuna sighed sadly. Kyoya-kun glared at his father and in a short glare contest a long conversation and promises were made.

Bowing his head in reverence, Officer Kusakabe informed his Chief, "The Momokyokai are no longer strong enough to attack the town anymore, your plan worked." The Chief smirked and breathe his last.

Tsuna bowed his head when he saw his pocket glow. The orange bazooka glowed expanding on his hand and there was a countdown of 6 seconds. He looked up at a barely holding together Kyoya-kun. Tsuna went to sit in front of him, "You are going to be the strongest of them all." Tsuna said this as he place his hand on his shoulder and a slight shimmer of his sky flame engulf Kyoya-kun, somehow giving him peace.

"See you soon..." Tsuna uttered as he disappeared in a orange poof of smoke.

Barely out of the chaos, a man in a green kimono sighed sadly.

**A/N: Poor Kyoya. Actually his father had more lines, but this isn't about him...  
Thank you for reading this story (and my other one which I will try explain somethings on Reynardo's reasoning on the new chapter). ****I am finishing up the next chapter for this story which will be interesting at least even I am surprise how it turned out. It should be ready by Sunday. Hopefully.**


	6. 6-The only way

**A/N: Hello everyone this will be last chapter until the next week. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mafia manga (KHR).**

**Chapter 6**  
**The only way**  
**(may fail)**

Tsuna blinked away the black dots in his vision as he cringed when his bleeding shoulder throbbed. Tsuna frowned when for a second he didn't understand what people were talking about around him. _Its Italian! _Tsuna sighed in relief once he able to formulate his thoughts, _Thank you for small mercies of Reborn's teachings of Italian last month. _

He stood up, but he felt woozy by the loss of blood. Tsuna heard a gasped behind him as a young woman spoke in Italian, "Oh dear! Are you alright?" Tsuna's vision blurred trying to make sense on the silver and the woman's worried face. Since Tsuna felt no ill intent from her, he let himself be dragged into an alley. The woman knocked the door, "Don't worry I know someone who will help you," she explained waiting for the door to open.

"Ah my lovely lady what wondrous honor do you grace me with your precious presence," a man in a white coat gushed. Tsuna straighten up at the familiar flirting tone.

"Oh you, big flirt, I need your help with someone who needs your expertise," giggled the long silver-haired woman.

"Dr. Shamal?!" Tsuna gasped out as he pressed his wounded shoulder.

"**Who are you?**" Shamal put the woman behind him in protection tensing for battle.

"He is the one who needs your help Trident," explained the woman.

"Lavi~na," whined Dr. Shamal, "I don't treat men."

"But he's a boy, Trident!" Lavina slumped and coughed a little. Meanwhile Tsuna knew he needed medical help, but he has to reveal himself and he yet think of a cover story. The flying mosquito quickly made up his mind for him.

"Wait! I will tell you, but you must swear you will never tell anyone," Tsuna swinging his arms in panic ducking any mosquitoes trying to attack him.

"Okay," quickly agreed Lavina. Shamal stared at her, but he sighed. He call back his mosquitoes.

Tsuna muttered how Reborn will kill him.

"Wait! You know Reborn?" Shamal asked in surprised as if wondering why Tsuna is still alive.

Tsuna laughed nervously, but he coughed, summoning his training in introducing himself to potential allies. Tsuna took off his coat, though carefully on his bad shoulder, "I am Neo Vongola Primo, my name is irrelevant and best for you not to know."

"Why? Is it because you are from the future?" Lavina calmly asked as Shamal gapped in disbelief at her.

"Reborn is my tutor and yeah, I am from the future," Tsuna took out his orange bazooka that was still small, but no countdown on it. Tsuna sighed.

"That is impossible, I know the mafia can do many things, but time?" Shamal frowned not even questioning his authenticity of being him being Vongola. Looking like Primo does have merit in this case.

"Oh that is not true Trident, the Bovinos are working on it," Lavina put in. They stared at her, "What? I listen, people like to talk and never cared if I listen or not," she shrugged.

"Wait are you an experiment that gone wrong, and you are Primo's clone?" Shamal groaned.

"NO!," he stared at him horrified, "I am his descendant."

"...our past or future?" Shamal asked.

"Future Trident, since he knows of you, maybe far into the future since right now Vongola is the ninth..." deduced Lavina.

Tsuna stared at her in surprise, "Wow, you are amazing."

"Yet the woman is obsessed with the supernatural and UMAs," muttered Shamal. Lavina blushed. _Wait...Lavina..._but his thoughts were interrupted as he swayed realizing he was dripping blood for a while now on the floor. He tried to remember what he was doing and began rambling,"I want to thank you for caring for my right-hand man," Tsuna bowed starting to lose his balance.

"Oh no..um..." Lavina gasped realizing why she went to the doctor in the first place, but also never caught Tsuna's name.

"..yoshi," Tsuna muttered as he fell forward. He faintly heard Dr. Shamal reminding the woman about her lessons and left the boy to him.

"Thank you Trident!" Lavina left. Tsuna last thoughts were, _I'm always losing consciousness in these trips._

* * *

It was morning when he woke up and heard crashes and an explosion. Tsuna still feeling out of it, thought Kyoya was in trouble by the yakuza again and ran out. He opened the door and faced a three year old silver haired boy threatening a dazed Shamal as Lavina tried to pacify the boy.

"You crazy pervert!" the little boy threaten the annoyed doctor.

"I am not messing with your Sensei, she is my patient and I am just trying to help her get over her...cold," Tsuna sensed it wasn't a cold the woman was suffering of.

"Master Hayato, is alright," coughed Lavina, "he always helps me."

"I would have believed that yesterday, Sensei, but this morning he tried to flirt with my sister," Hayato-kun complained. Tsuna stood frozen at the doorway as Lavina stared at a sheepish Shamal, "Isn't she barely a teenager?" Shamal shrugged, "She looked older than she is?"

"Shamal..." sighed Lavina. Tsuna coughed.

"Who are you?" snapped Hayato-kun. Tsuna opened his mouth, but froze forgetting to check if he was wearing his coat and hood on. Shamal smiled mischievously as if mocking him. Tsuna scowled as he felt he indeed wore his coat.

"He is my cousin from Japan, Yoshi-kun," put in Lavina. She said it in such a straight face that if he didn't have his intuition, he would have believed her.

"Oh, hello Yoshi-kun," he greeted by bowing and then grinned, "Your coat is awesome."

"Thank you Hayato-kun," Tsuna smiled. The little three old precocious boy smiled bigger. _I wonder what would Hayato-kun say if I call him by his first name in my time_, Tsuna wondered.

* * *

"I wanted to hang out with Sensei," complained Hayato-kun as he showed Italy to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled sadly at Hayato, who is unaware that his sensei is really his mother. Tsuna wanted to tell him, but he already mess with time as it is.

"You really care for her, right?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course, she is the best piano teacher ever!" he exclaimed, but tone it down,"and the only one who doesn't give me false smile. I know she is busy with concerts and stuff, but she makes time for me, unlike my family." Then the boy's mood darken more, "Then again, may be I don't have what it takes to be the heir, but what else I can do?"

"Hayato-kun..." Tsuna stopped unsure what to say when he saw something in the fruit stand,"How about we bring a watermelon and share with her?" Tsuna offered, Hayato-kun's face brighten up.

* * *

That evening the four of them went to the Gokudera Mansion for Hayato's evening concert. After leaving behind Lavina and Shamal with the other guests, Tsuna and Hayato-kun were walking toward the concert hall within the mansion. Well Tsuna walking, while Hayato-kun kept hiding behind vases, pillars, and sneaking about.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna was worried for the little boy.

"I can't let **her** see me," whispered Hayato-kun.

"Who?"

"My sister," he looked around before going on, "bakes a lot of cookies, but they get all nasty and poisonous and makes me eat it."

Tsuna stared at him and paled remembering all those Bianchi force feeding them (Reborn claims is for training against poison)' "That is terrible."

Hayato-kun blinked, "You believe me?"

"Oh yeah I believe you alright..." Tsuna still not use to Bianchi's cooking of "Love"

"Haya~to!" A young girl called out behind them. It was Bianchi.

"She found us! Protect me Yoshi-nii!"

* * *

With a grim determination, Hayato played the piano, but Tsuna can barely hear it over Bianchi's poisonous food in his system. Tsuna ate most of the food since he has some resistant to her barely blooming of her Poison Cooking, unfortunately it was still lethal. In the middle of the torture, Tsuna felt himself blushed as his right-hand man younger self called him brother, when Bianchi pointed it out. Shethought it was adorable and feed him more of her food.

Tsuna sighed and clapped with everyone when Hayato-kun painfully bowed, but he cheered up when he located Lavina's proud face. Tsuna was about to follow when he saw what he suspects the Gokudera boss, scowling at her direction. He notice Lavina was shaking her head in amusement at Shamal's attempts of flirting and telling him something that made him stopped. The boss looked at them jealously.

The Neo Vongola Primo went toward the man that crashed into his excited son, "Go greet the guests Hayato, don't go showing your emotions to our allies, it is shaming our famiglia," the father scowled at the subdued boy.

"Ah Gokudera-san," Tsuna summoned all his speaking-with-the-ally-I-don't-like-but-I-will-pretend-I-like-you smile that Reborn made him learned. Anything for his best friend, he went on, "your son is such a splendid boy and have a wondrous talent."

"Who are you?" the Gokudera boss demanded.

"He is Yoshi-kun, Sensei's cousin from Japan, and he help protect me from the assassins that the guards fail to stop." Hayato explained innocently knowing that if he called Tsuna his brother, it will not end well.

"What do you mean?"

"It is only by their protection and Dr. Shamal I am still alive as the guards leave to drink and do other strange things that Sensei made me never repeat," he whispered to his father, "she fears if I repeat them to you, you might kill them."

"Your boy is so talented that I believe he can be anything he wants to be," Tsuna put in to bring the man's attention back.

"Ah yes, but he will be my heir," he said like it was fate and cannot be changed.

"How wondrous that fathers set a bar for their children to overcome, but careful not to dictate all their choices, or you will **regret it**," Tsuna gave him a cold smile that was more intimidating with his hood shadowing half his face. The man said nothing as if in shock.

"Come along Hayato-kun, will you lead me to the entrance, I fear that I forgot my way out," chuckling at a disbelief Hayato-kun, who numbly nodded.

* * *

"That was awesome Yoshi-nii!" then the boy became confused, "what do you mean I can be anything I want?"

"In this life, there are many choices one can make and at first we need help deciding, but if your heart screams injustice or you feel 'this isn't what I want' then you have to make a choice: still with it and try harder or take a risk to the unknown," Tsuna explained, "pray that choice will not leave you with regrets." They stood at the entrance where Lavina now stood alone waiting for Tsuna to take him back to Shamal (he had a late appointment or assignment he had to do).

"Sensei, you will come to my birthday tomorrow right?"

"You already asked me that Master Hayato," smiled Lavina.

"But you never answered me," huffed Hayato-kun.

She only smiled fondly at the boy before kissing him in the cheek, "Behave and don't lose that pure heart," she ruffled his hair. He gave her a small smile and stood up straight, waving them good-bye.

* * *

Tsuna wonders if he has to get use to waking up sore or in pain, when he heard a soft growl. He quickly stood up and almost crashed into Natsu.

"Eh? Why are you out?" Tsuna took inventory of his surroundings. The sun is on high noon and smoke lingered in the air. There was the car he was in last that he remembered, already burned to the crisped. He turned to see next to him an unconscious, pale faced Lavina. After checking her for any visible wounds, he sighed in relief as he remembered faintly summoning Natsu to break their fall from the tall cliff, when she lost control of the car.

He woke up Lavina and explained to her that he will fly them to Dr. Shamal for a check up and figure out what happened exactly. She looked up to him worried, but Tsuna reassured her, "I will use Primo's cloak to cover you, so you will be fine." She bravely nodded.

* * *

"Thank goodness you alright! Rumors were going crazy that you died! Yoshi what if the timeline messed up and she died or something!"

_My mother died in a car crash on her way to my birthday, Juudaime. Rumors says someone sabotaged her car or she committed suicide because of her terminal illness. But I believe is the latter or just a freak accident since she had my present with her..._

"Dr. Shamal she did died in my time, this morning as matter in fact," confessed Tsuna looking down. They both gasped.

"What?! After I already found a cure?!" Both woman and young boy stared at him in mix happiness and shock. Lavina almost cried in happiness, but she did fall on her knees.

"But...is rather risky because you will be in a coma for a couple of years as you body settles down to fight it and...must be done right now," Shamal explained.

"That will mean..." Tsuna frowned.

"She not able to visiting Hayato-kun until she is fully cured since she must be in a lab, away from outside potential variables interfering with her healing phase."

"I'll do it," she said, "if I have to miss a little of my son's time so I live long enough to see him grow up and become the man I always wished to see, I will do it."

"Are you really sure?" Shamal asked softly.

She nodded, "Trident, would you watch over him, please?" he nodded. Lavina turned to Tsuna as she told him to wait.

After a couple of minutes, she came back, "Can you tell him I love him and give this present for me?"

"Of course Lavina-san," Tsuna bowed as he tried to hide his tears, "You are a great mother, you remind me of mine."

"Go hurry, it's getting too sweet for me," growled Shamal looking away.

* * *

Good thing he hurried because the mansion was full of panicking guests because there was an attack. Tsuna relied heavily on his intuition to find Hayato-kun fearing the crazy scientist found him.

He was right when he arrived at the kitchen. Bianchi was in a stalemate as the grey suited man laughed a familiar way...holding on Hayato-kun with the gun pointed to his head!

Thinking quickly, Tsuna muttered a plan to Natsu and went to distract the man.

"Hello again you crazy yakuza scientist," Tsuna greeted the man.

"What are you? A time-traveler? Did Kawahira send you?"

"What?" Tsuna asked surprised as Hayato-kun and Bianchi were left confused. They all stared at each other confused, when the assassin prepared to shoot. The suffocating suspense was broken when the man cried out in pain, when Natsu burned him and disappeared. At this, Hayato-kun elbowed him and able to escape behind Bianchi since Tsuna rushed to the enemy.

"Bianchi throw the food at the assassin!" Bianchi was confused, but complied. Food was thrown as Tsuna went into close combat with him. Just as Tsuna was going to summon his flames the man strike so quick that it took him a while to process he crashed into a wall.

"Don't worry Yoshi-nii! I will protect you!"

_Don't worry Juudaime! I will protect you!_

Tsuna blinked and almost gapped at Hayato-kun pulling out dynamite. _Where did he get that?_

"I took it from the pervert's clinic," as if reading Tsuna's shock.

"I have wasted too much **time **for this," the assassin muttered and shot erratically at them. When the smoke cleared, the man was gone. Tsuna mentally cursed.

"Yoshi-nii! You alright?! Where is Sensei?" Tsuna looked away.

"So it was true, what you said Bianchi," Hayato-kun sighed sadly barely holding his tears, "Father was furious with his guards you know, after they confessed they sabotage your car and I thought I lost you both, guess I was half right."

Tsuna silently took out a present and gave it to a confused boy. "She says she loves you and here," Tsuna explained as the little boy slowly opened the box. It was a bracelet of music notes.

"Its very beautiful, isn't it Hayato," Bianchi softly said.

"Someday you will met wonderful friends, find your purpose in life Hayato-kun, and you will be truly happy," Tsuna put in.

"Maybe," he didn't believe it. Then Tsuna's pocket glowed. He took out the expanding bazooka and it was counting down to 5 seconds.

"Yoshi-nii? What is that?"

"I'm leaving too, Hayato-kun," Tsuna sadly explained.

The boy wanted to say something, but he bit his lip. Tsuna sighed, and ruffled his hair, he uncharacteristically smirked, "You are going to be the best right-hand man the mafia as ever seen!" his sky flames engulf a surprised boy, who then nodded determined.

*Poof*

Truly believing it this time Hayato smirked as he hold the unlit dynamite, "In my own way, Yoshi-nii."

**A/N: Mwahaha messing with the timeline...next chapter will be in a week or so. Thank you for reading. Have a great weekend!**


	7. 7-She's gone

**A/N: Another sad one coming up! At last some characters are coming up and get a clue what is going on...maybe. So much stuff to do this week and this chapter was kind of hard to write since I changed it so many times!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own KHR (T.T I don't even have a book, so thank you public libraries!)**

**Chapter 7**  
**She's gone**  
**(but we're here)**

Tsuna blinked away and tried to get his balance back from the time jump he had to go through. He a familiar sound of fighting, so Tsuna focus on his hearing. He was stared at the woman gracefully fighting an assassin with a black mask. Well at first anyways.

"You will pay for even thinking of hurting him!" She screamed at the man as she realize he was just toying with her.

Tsuna naturally summon his sky flames (strange how his coat didn't caught on fire) and yelled out, "HEY! Leave her alone you crazy yakuza assassin!"

Said assassin turned to Tsuna and growled, "Quit following me you foolish pawn!"

Tsuna just responded by flying toward the man, but he shot around Tsuna, disappearing within the debris. Tsuna mentally groaned that he lost sight of the man, again.

"Interesting sky flame boy," the woman fixed her kimono. How she able to fight in that, is beyond Tsuna. Before he could respond, a little boy went running toward the woman, "Kaa-san!" It was Takeshi-kun. Yep Tsuna is completely not surprise. Only that it was quite fast he found his guardian even if he is younger by almost more than 7 years.

"Take-chan, are you alright?" the woman checked the giggling boy.

"Hai! I am fine," the little boy turned to Tsuna, "haha, thank you for helping Kaa-san!" He bowed as he smiled widely. Tsuna bowed back, "No is alright, she is very brave." Tsuna wasn't sure how to act around a cheerful boy with his mother still alive right there. _I wonder if I can save her too..._

"How about as a thank you, a free meal of sushi, neh?" the woman offered. His intuition whispered him to keep his guard up.

"Er...no is alright..." Tsuna tried to turned down the invitation.

"Yay sushi!" Unfortunately Takeshi-kun's excitement to have someone else, won out. Tsuna smiled nervously.

* * *

Tsuna smiled nervously at the strange man in front of him. Said strange man was glaring murderously at Tsuna, "Who is the kid?"

Times like this Tsuna cursed his small height even if he is little taller before meeting Reborn. Tsuna stopped that train of thought and decided to introduce himself to the man he thought he knew, _unless I have entered to an alternative universe after all, _Tsuna bowed in greeting, "Hello sir, my name is Yoshi, a traveler on seeing all the sights in Japan."

"An Italian tourist?" the man glared suspiciously at Tsuna.

Before he could respond, Takeshi put in, "Tou-san! He helped Kaa-san with the creepy man with the mask!"

_Well there goes the theory of a possible evil twin of Tsuyoshi Yamamoto-san_, Tsuna sighed. How this man who looks like he never smiled in his life will become the good-natured man who lets even the most craziest guardians eat in his shop and be ok about it, he doesn't even know. _Must be a Yamamoto family trait or something, _Tsuna thought back at his rain guardian strange thought processes and doing the impossible.

Tsuna barely snapped out of it when the man ordered Takeshi-kun to clean up for dinner and reminded him of his lessons. Tsuna wondered this is why his best friend is very good with his swords with the whole practicing since he was little. After all, last he checked, Takeshi-kun only played baseball when Tsuna knew him before the mafia chaos.

* * *

After they ate sushi, Tsuna was left alone with Takeshi's mother. Tsuna was tired and out of it that he just calmly walked back to wash his dishes. This made the older Yamamoto woman suspicious, "How do you know your way around this place like you been here many times before?"

"Er... I use to come here often?" a mother scorn is a scary thing to be directed at, which it was no wonder Tsuna's mind went blank and responded badly to defend himself. Fortunately his intuition kicked in and sense an attack behind him. He ducked a sword that almost cut his head off. _Hiiee! Takeshi's dad is scary!_ Tsuna thought as the man began to attack him.

"Cutting it close don't you think," growled elder Yamamoto-san at his wife. Tsuna meanwhile felt partially insulted at being treated like a low life immature assassin at being ignored during their exchange, but better that than show more of them he is much more. Speaking of his skills, his intuition yelled the crazy assassin is back again.

"No time for this nonsense," Tsuna muttered and summon his flames to sped up to the dojo leaving behind shocked parents.

* * *

A glass broke and a cry of pain is what Tsuna first things he heard when he saw Takeshi throwing fast balls at the annoyed assassin. Taking advantage of the distraction, Tsuna pushed back Takeshi-kun behind him protectively, "Leave now or suffer the consequences," Tsuna threaten as he increased his flames and summoned Natsu.

The Sky lion cub growled as he began to grow bigger.

"Oh no! It is you who will suffer the consequences you, Kawahira's messenger boy!" sneered the assassin. Tsuna frowned as he saw the outfit of the assassin. _Grey suit, mask, the gun...wait a minute...this whole time.._ "You were the multiplying assassin!"

"Hohoho, aren't you the funny one," Tsuna twitched at the mocking tone, though the man was confused by Tsuna's reference, "there is no way I am letting you warn him about me!" Tsuna barely heard the click of the gun when Tsuna whirled behind him, pushing Takeshi-kun to the ground. There were many shots above them as they felt the debris of the wood being punctured. Unfortunately grazed Natsu who disappeared. Tsuna was so shocked at the sudden disappearance that the assassin took advantage of it.

"Yoshi-kun!" Takeshi-kun cried out as Tsuna was abruptly pulled away from him crashing to the outside. Tsuna tried to fight the chokehold the assassin had of him as he glared his opponent.

"Sky flames, I wonder..." Tsuna went wide-eyed as he felt the man forcing him into Dying Will mode, but not any Dying Will mode. Ultimate Dying Will Mode.

His intuition going overdrive that Tsuna could barely even think as he already knew it is bad for him to go into that mode. It began after everything calm down from those battles, Tsuna had felt something shift within himself and he was afraid of going into that mode feeling uneasy. So when Tsuna recovered from the battles, Reborn tried to train him into entering Dying Will mode without the pills. It somehow led him into Ultimate Dying Will Mode.

It was no surprise in hence sight why Tsuna panicked after his flames went out of control. He barely just had enough control for Reborn to escape. Lets just say after it was over, the affected area remained dead as if the area was deemed dangerous to even be near...like a different plane existence or something. Of course Tsuna almost died in that attempt of holding in his flames. Reborn swore he would not let Tsuna go that far until they gradually increase his flames and control it. It was kind of nice to see his tutor freak out on his behalf. Not so much when Reborn just doubled his training for that thought.

Now he is being forced into UDWM as he felt his flames swirled around them and felt something else, a different power awaken even more. Unfortunately this was what the assassin was waiting for because the chokehold tighten and felt the budding energy leaving him, going toward the assassin. Tsuna could only screamed as he felt something tear away from him.

"Well, well," Tsuna feeling now numb as his flames flickered around them as the assassin talked calmly, "he actually send you of all people, how naive of him." Then everything began to warp around them, "better get rid of the competition, no?" Just as everything began to disappeared, Tsuna heard as if glass shattering around them as a ball aimed true and slammed into the assassin's mask.

Before Tsuna could see behind the mask, he was abruptly dropped on the burnt grass. Tsuna barely glanced toward the broken dojo, seeing the older Yamamoto couple staring behind a worried Takeshi with a bat in hand. Tsuna's whole body was in agony from the released strong flames. He just hope his flames were not damage. He still had to make sure the Yamamoto family are safe, after all. First thing first thought, sleep. Well his body said and Tsuna had no choice, but comply.

* * *

"You know of our line," the woman narrowed her eyes in suspicion at a confused Tsuna, "sky flames are from bosses of a mafia famiglia and you are not taking **him**." Tsuna began to sweat nervously at the woman's questioning that began just as he woke up.

"We left that kind of life ever since Take-chan was born, and only one group of fools was not fooled by our 'supposed deaths.'" Tsuna was now awake, his body getting use to waken up the weirdest ways and this was nothing.

"You can't escape the Mafia forever, even if you live a supposed 'normal life'," Tsuna muttered remembering how his own father tried to shield him from such of life, but now look it got him. Don't get him wrong, he made his choice and maybe now he is truly accepting it.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try," glared the woman. Tsuna for this once wasn't afraid as he looked instead of a mafia seasoned fighter, but a mother who prays that her child wouldn't be tainted by her sin. Instead, Tsuna felt guilty and remorse that thanks to him, it just would not be so.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna wanted to look away even if his eyes were already covered by his hood, yet he looked at a heartbroken woman face on. The silence stretch at the implication of what could Tsuna meant.

"...So long as those flames stay pure and do your best to protect him, I wouldn't hate you, much," she stood up and left Tsuna to his thoughts.

_I will still do it even without promising you because we all going to fight together and come back alive to see the fireworks together,_ Tsuna gripped his blanket.

* * *

Both boys were picking up all the baseballs the little boy had hit. Tsuna at first was shocked at even now his best friend was also crazy for baseball. Tsuna was wondering if he was shot at or had a baseball thrown at him. Nope, there really is no difference whatsoever.

"Kaa-san and Tou-san are trying to get a better life because of me," Takeshi-kun breaking the silence as they clean up. Tsuna turned to Takeshi-kun in confusion when he reached for the baseball bag.

"Is it because I'm bad, they fight?" Takeshi-kun went on.

_Now that is simply not right_, Tsuna thought and felt an eerie deja vu.

"Yoshi-kun, what should I do?" Takeshi-kun pleaded to Tsuna.

At this, Tsuna remembered it was when Takeshi-kun asked him for advice and the next day he wanted to jump off the building. All because Tsuna gave him bad advice. Tsuna gulped wondering if he might make this worse as well. Then he saw the genuine worry and confusion at his best friend's eyes, begging for Tsuna to help him. Tsuna just couldn't just ignore him. Especially to one of his precious friends.

"Just do your best and cheer for them. It isn't because you are bad, is because," Tsuna remembered the conversation he had with Takeshi's mom, "is because they love you so much," he thought about his big family,"they will do anything for and your job is to support them and smile," the boy just stared at Tsuna still confused.

"I still don't understand."

"You will one day, but for now just know you wont be alone and have your parents with you who will always love you."

* * *

They heard fighting when they arrived the closed shop of TakeSushi. Just before they opened the door, it was slammed opened. Takeshi's mother left in a huff in some kind of black suit, not even noticing them. Confused they entered, facing an upset older Yamamoto.

"No training today, son," Takeshi-kun blinked and Tsuna wondered at the change of character, "the food is wrapped up in the back and Yoshi-kun, would you keep an eye on my son, I need...a breather in the dojo." Without waiting for anything he left. Tsuna felt dread and for the next two days it began to grow bigger.

It didn't help that his best friend's mother has yet to return and the older Yamamoto appear. So on the third day, Takeshi-kun dragged Tsuna out to look for his mom.

* * *

They were already too late.

Tsuna suspected Tsuyoshi knew of their mission and followed them. Probably to keep an eye on them. Now though they are facing couple of bodies that are no longer breathing. Except of one who is barely. Tsuna guessed by his intuition that these are the people who knew of the lie of the Yamamoto family

"Kaa-san?" Takeshi-kun asked worried for his mother. Tsuna was rather perturbed by Takeshi-kun's lack of reaction to the blood, but he is more focus on the dying woman.

He heard a chocked sob behind him. Tsuna was about to step back to give them space when the mother pulled him toward her.

"Please don't take him," she pleaded. Tsuna wondered for a second for the plea and realize she fears he came for Takeshi-kun's power.

"Don't worry I will give him time to enjoy his childhood, but when I come back, I will give him a choice and I will do it with all my power to fulfill it," Tsuna whispered to her. She must had seen his resolve and somehow knew it will be so.

"Thank you," she let go of him. Tsuna took a step back and barely heard them talk

"...smile for me, neh?" she muttered to Tsuyoshi who gave her a small smile as Takeshi nodded as he cried.

"Find friends who will always be at your side and wish to protect," she whispered to Takeshi.

* * *

The funeral was on the next day, which was a quiet affair. After wards the two Yamamoto males shut themselves in their rooms. Tsuna not sure what to do, decided to just wait outside of Takeshi's room and gave him space. He only bothered the boy to leave him leftovers and greetings to show Tsuna is outside if he needs anything. Tsuna only waited 4 days before Tsuna decided to make a conversation.

"Takeshi-kun," Tsuna began as he knocked, "you shouldn't lock yourself any longer, is time for you to move on..."

"Shut up!" Takeshi-kun yelled from his room, Tsuna waited calmly for the boy to go on.

He did, "You don't understand! I am now alone and the one who truly loved me is gone!"

"What about your father," Tsuna spoke up, "what about helping him since he is hurting just as much as you are and besides," the door opened to the teary little boy. Tsuna smiled at his lonely rain who one day will be surrounded by laughter and chaos just like him one day, "I am here."

* * *

They went downstairs and froze as they stared at the open, crowded TakeSushi restaurant. There was so much laughter. They wondered why they had heard nothing..

Tsuna twitched at the sight that greeted him. It is very similar to his time (though it still linger a little grief in the air). At the counter stood a laughing Tsuyoshi as he cut up sushi to the customers. Poor little Takeshi stood on the edge of first floor, wondering what was he seeing. Tsuna wondered how he was going to snap out of the shocked boy when the older Yamamoto saw them, "Glad you're back Takeshi! Can you clean yourself up and help me," he sheepishly smiled, "it will seemed that I have forgotten some of the menu items." The customers laughed at the man good naturedly as the man finish off, "Yoshi-kun, if you can help serve the tables?"

"H-hai!" they both nodded and quickly went to work.

So for the rest of the night their spirits were up as they served the customers until it was closing time. Just as he was cleaning, Tsuna felt he was back at his time in the restaurant where he and his friends meet up and hang out. Tsuna had to shake his head before his thoughts turned to worry of how he will return, and finish up cleaning as the last customer left. Turning to the owner of the shop, Tsuna asked, "Is there anything else, you need me to do, Yamamoto-san?"

"Well-" The man began to speak when the door bells ranged as someone opened the door.

"Ah, sorry good sir, I'm afraid we just closed the shop for the night, if you can come until tomorrow, we can serve you," Tsuyoshi giving a apologetic look.

"Pardon me Mr. Yamamoto, I come to speak with...ah Yoshi-kun there you are," Tsuna looked warily at the green kimono man who looked too calm for Tsuna's comfort. The boy nodded warily in greeting, "Kawahira-san."

"I wish for us to talk before you **leave**," Tsuna wondered if Kawahira was involved in this as the assassin tried to implied.

Before Tsuna could respond to that, he felt someone tugging his dark orange coat, "Yoshi-kun, are you leaving already?" Takeshi-kun looked up sadly at Tsuna. Tsuna sighed and gave him a small smile. Then his pocket glowed somewhat, Tsuna kneeled down to Takeshi's level knowing what would happen soon, "Never forget, you're not alone Takeshi-kun, I am always will be with you," Tsuna poke Takeshi-kun's chest and his finger transferred some of his sky flames that surrounded the little boy for a second. Tsuna mentally frowned wondering why his flames subconsciously does that to only his guardians...

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the bazooka shot itself out and engulf Tsuna, leaving behind orange smoke. Freaky moody bazooka.

"Eh?" Takeshi-kun blinked at the sudden disappearance of his new friend.

Meanwhile Kawahira sighing, "So close too..."

**A/N: Well, well one that was an interesting review from the last chapter, makes me wonder if she/he was reading my notes :3  
Thank you for your support and reviews and just couple of chapters to go. In other news, one of my favorite authors that stop writing a KHR fanfiction story for a long time (that help inspire this story) has come back, YAY!**

**Ahem, anyways till next chapter: **I love to fight **in the Sky Touch arc.**


	8. 8-I love to fight

**A/N: Geez this is getting depressing, I try for this chapter to lower the angst(try is the keyword)! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have ownership of KHR!**

**Chapter 8**  
**I love to fight**  
**(for you)**

"Look at that idiot," Tsuna blinked at a crowd of boys smirking down to a younger boy with spiky white hair.

"Can you believe this? This guy thinks he can be part of the boxing club, pathetic!" another boy snickering cruelly.

"I will extremely will be in that extreme club!" the little boy stood up again yelling, "And I will extremely be captain!"

"Lets just shut this wanna be punk up!" By then Tsuna stood behind the boys.

"Really **pathetic **of you ganging up against one," Tsuna tsked behind them, "shows how truly **weak **you all are compared to him." Tsuna was not happy to see his sun guardian's dream being mock like that even if Tsuna knows he will fulfill it.

"Now are you going to stand there gaping or **stay here and face the consequences**?" Tsuna smirked, cracking his knuckles sadistically at the quivering teenage boys. They did the right thing: they ran.

The little boy of 8 years asked Tsuna, "Who are you to the extreme?" He looked at Tsuna warily.

"Yoshi," Tsuna bowed in greeting, "and I believe you need to go to the hospital to check your injuries."

"No extreme way!" protested a bruised Ryohei, "A man does not need extreme help from those doctor people!" Tsuna wasn't amused and practically dragged the fighting child to the nearest hospital.

* * *

"Again Sasagawa?" The female stared exasperated at the little boy.

"I extremely did not want to be extremely here!"

"Oh really?" The woman glanced at Tsuna, "who are you?"

"I am Yoshi," Tsuna bowed his head in greeting. He sweatdropped when the woman blushed.

"Oh my~" Tsuna began to worry when the woman blinked strangely at him.

"What is extremely wrong with her Master Yoshi?" Ryohei loudly whispered to Tsuna. Tsuna in the other hand spluttered at his new title. _Great even my disguise has a better title than mine_, mentally groaned Tsuna.

"So...where do I pay?" Tsuna coughed snapping out the doctor from her reverie.

"Oh worry not, lets just say his parents left a nice sum for any emergencies," then she whispered to him, "but a date would be nice, oh mysterious stranger~" Tsuna's eye twitched and nervously laughed as he left with a confused Ryohei.

* * *

"So where do you live, Sasagawa-san?" Tsuna asked as they left the hospital premises. The said boy froze.

"My little sister says I extremely shouldn't speak with strangers," Tsuna mentally facepalm, _little too late for that Ryohei-nii-san._

"Onii-san!" a little girl flash past Tsuna and jumped the nearly healed Ryohei.

"K-kyoko-chan?!" Ryohei stuttered at the sudden appearance of his sister as well as the tight hug of his little sister.

"I heard you went fighting again!" sniffed Kyoko, "people were saying _things_ and I was worried!" Then she noticed Tsuna.

"Oh who are you mister?" Kyoko asked.

"He is Master Yoshi!" Ryohei interrupted as Tsuna opened his mouth to respond.

"Oh what is he master of?" Tsuna also wonder about that too.

"He extremely saved my life! I bet he can teach me to fight as well!"

_That makes no sense!_

"Oh! That is amazing!" Tsuna almost flinched at the sudden star-eyed of his future girlfriend's eyes. _Why does this remind me of Hayato-kun or was it Haru-chan..?_

"Please teach me Master Yoshi!" Ryohei begged by bowing down.

"You never seen me fight!" Tsuna protested.

"Can you extremely fight?!" But Ryohei wasn't swayed.

"Yeah, but.." Tsuna was confused by the question.

"Yay I am going to be extremely trained!" Ryohei pumped his fist to the air.

"Onii-san! That is rude!" Tsuna sighed, glad that Kyoko is seeing reason, but those hopes were dashed by her next words, "I like to thank you for teaching this brother of mine the ways of a true warrior and not someone who fights anyone in the street!" Kyoko bowed in gratitude. _Wait! What?! Why is my life so INSANE! _Tsuna mentally cried as Kyoko dragged him to their house. Tsuna tried to think of a way to get out of this situation and still keep on eye on the two children when (not if, Tsuna thinks darkly) **he** shows up.

"What about your parents? Wouldn't they worried?" Tsuna asked desperately, but not too obvious, he hopes.

Kyoko smiled unnaturally too innocent at him, "Oh they are on a 3-day meeting and I already called the babysitter that someone else is taking care of us." Tsuna guesses his desperation in his voice did give him away after all. Tsuna sulked as he pulled on his hood.

* * *

Tsuna insisted to sleep in the living room after eating some dinner. The next day Tsuna woke up before the sun came out. His sleep schedule is so messed up by the time jumps at different times of the day that he wonders if he will get it back to normal when he goes to his time.

Tsuna sat there pondering how are his friends doing or time passed if at all since he was first kidnapped by the crazy orange bazooka. Tsuna took it out and fingered the small _harmless-looking_ bazooka. He sighed feeling disgusted with himself on not even changing his clothes.

Fortunately, he didn't have to worry. When he went to the bathroom and showered, his clothes were in good condition especially the dark orange coat. Tsuna suspects the bazooka side effects or something. He shrugged already reached his quota of being surprise by the insanity of his life. Until the next weird thing comes along anyways.

"Yoshi-sensei, what would you like for breakfast?" Kyoko asked as she put on her apron. Tsuna frowned at seeing the young girl cooked, so he stopped her.

"Let me serve you two," he signaled them to sit down as he prepared breakfast.

Tsuna began to hummed a nonsense tune as he cooked remembering when he threaten his father to go on a cruise with his mother and he was left alone with three children (sometimes Bianchi and Reborn went off to do an assignment for Nonno) for company. Tsuna put it upon himself to feed them all so they wouldn't feel too sad when their mother leaves (he was glad to get a crash course on cooking before she left. Who knew she was as crazy in teaching as Reborn. He prays for Reborn never see this side of her and use it against him).

Both children complimented on his cooking when they finished. _I should also make some bentos for my friends, now that I can make food to last._

"Can we extremely train now, Master Yoshi!?" whine Ryohei.

"Of course we can," Tsuna smiled at him. Kyoko followed them out with their bentos.

It was like this for almost three days. Kyoko been watching in worry as Tsuna warm up with Ryohei following his movements. Tsuna could tell she is still hesitant for her brother learning to fight. Which is why when Tsuna told Ryohei to repeat a move, he went to sit with Kyoko.

"You don't like your brother get hurt, huh?" Tsuna asked.

"...no... it just to see him everyday, hurt and bruise," Kyoko fiddle with the handkerchief that enveloped the bentos, "what if he doesn't come back or get in a coma or, or...?"

"Don't be extreme silly Kyoko," Ryohei began to yell overhearing them, "I will defeat them all and prove I am the best!"

"No! I'm scared that you can die!" Kyoko seems to venting out her frustration, ignoring Tsuna who sat next to her as she yelled at his ear.

"Don't you extremely believe in me Kyoko?!" Ryohei frowned at his sister.

"You idiot Onii-san!" Kyoko left the gym in a tears. Ryohei paled horrified.

"Master...my sister..." He looked so lost, Tsuna shook his head and told him to go after his sister. After he left, Tsuna shadowed them cautiously.

* * *

Tsuna cursed himself as he saw Ryohei beating up men three times his size and losing. He can tell Ryohei is starting to falter as his sister behind him started to sob, frighten. Tsuna tried to center himself to call his flames, but nothing. _No matter, I will defeat them the old fashion way. _He attacked the nearest guy and kicked them behind his knees, before chopping him on his neck to knock him out.

"Yo kid stay out of this! This brat needs lessons on manners!" One of the thugs with a knife grunted.

"Sorry, but they are my responsibility and cannot let you touch them!" Tsuna went in crunched down position, preparing his attack. A growled signaled Tsuna to attack and quickly knocked out half the men. Just as Tsuna began to finish off the thugs, their reinforcements showed up, with different weapons from chains, knives to bats. Unfortunately they were more this time. Of course it didn't help that Tsuna also had to guard the two children and cannot risk them taking off now that a possible thug could be hiding nearby as well fight all these men.

Soon Tsuna began to tire and mentally barreled himself that they caught him in a bad time. _Why, oh why, did it have to be after practice and I am feeling too tired!_ Tsuna glanced at Ryohei who was being tended to by Kyoko-chan and saw him clenched his fists.

"Give up kid!" There was cries of agreement around a panting Tsuna. He ignored them as he tried to catch his breath. His whole body throbbed, full of cuts and bruises, but he still stand. He was glad they all focused on him as they surrounded the sky guardian.

"Why? We can tell you dead on your feet boy! So where is your energy coming from?" Another man asked swinging his rusted chains.

"I care for them and will protect them! So if you don't want a beating of your life, you will leave!" Ryohei stared at Tsuna in disbelief as if not believing someone who fights good prefers not to fight. Tsuna took a deep breath and attacked.

* * *

Tsuna dragged the Sasagawa siblings far away from the army of unconscious bodies and went to catch his breath at a park.

"Master Yoshi why did you interfere with my extreme fight?!" Ryohei complained. Though Tsuna was glad the boy didn't get into the fight when he got in, Tsuna still was worried and upset.

"You can't fight with everyone like that Ryohei-kun!" Tsuna yelled at the surprised boy. Ryohei was about to protest, but shut his mouth when Tsuna's voice cracked as he went on, "What if I wasn't there? You would've d-died and I will never fo-forgiven myself!" Ryohei stared at shaking Tsuna, but thankfully for Tsuna the boy kept silence.

"Lets just go home," Tsuna sighed when he calm down somewhat. He looked at his coat give off some steam before stitching itself. _Wish it could heal my wounds as well_, Tsuna flinched at the bruises and cuts he accumulated throughout the fight.

They silently walked back home. Tsuna felt he was too harsh against the boy, but he had to calm the brash boy from picking a fight with everyone. What if he picks someone way out of his league when he leaves? .Tsuna sigh, but stiffen when he looked up. There was a man standing in front of him. He just stood there as the children stop and look up to Tsuna in worry.

"Yoshi-sensei?" Kyoko asked worried.

"You should leave before," Tsuna was cut off as he saw the man somehow split himself twice. There stood three assassins and the middle one had his gun out. Tsuna turned to the children and pushed them both away before two of the gunless assassin grab hold of him. Tsuna tried to summon his flames again, but no luck.

"Run Ryohei-kun! Protect Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna yelled before two of the assassins hold him tighter as the third one punched his stomach. Ryohei hesitated a second as he pulled his sister up. The third assassin with the black mask with the sad looking face turned with purpose. He took out his gun and aimed at Ryohei. He stood his ground using his own body to shield his sister. Tsuna fought his captors as he saw the finger began to pull the trigger in a slow motion. Tsuna quickly pulled on of assassins and threw him off to waver the bullets trajectory.

"ONII-SAN!" Kyoko screamed as her brother seemed to fall back towards her, but in the last second he bowed his head down leaning forward.

Tsuna felt his stomach dropped when he saw blood dripping, "Ryohei-nii-san...?"

"EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed and suddenly rushed at the assassin that still has hold of Tsuna. Tsuna winced as he saw how the assassin flew and poof out of existence. Tsuna quickly checked Ryohei, but saw the bullet only grazed his eyebrow.

"Why did you do that?!" Tsuna gripped his shoulders tightly.

"I will extremely fight for you and Kyoko!" Tsuna smiled gratefully as he felt his sky flames engulf his sun guardian.

"You lunatic Sun!" The assassin interrupted.

"Master Yoshi lets extremely defeat this unextreme man!" Ryohei yelled. Tsuna nodded.

"That is rich! Yoshi?! You are an idiot and **dame**!"

"Shut up! You are no man or extreme and you are extremely going down!" Tsuna took the one with the gun and Ryohei attacked the copy.

For what felt hours, they fought until Tsuna stiffen again as well as the assassins. Fortunately Ryohei took this time to beat up the assassin copy and poof he disappeared as well.

"Wo-" Kawahira rushed toward them furious at the assassin for some reason, but he was interrupted by the assassin.

"You will pay for that Kawahira!" The assassin flew toward a surprised Tsuna and attacked him. Tsuna felt his pocket get heavier. As the multiplying assassin reached for Tsuna, he took out the enlarge bazooka to block the familiar grab.

Tsuna read 3 seconds as it countdown rather slowly for his tastes.

"What is this?!" The assassin gripped the bazooka that was like a shield him from Tsuna. He tried to push it away, but Tsuna had a firm hold of it as the bazooka began to glow.

"No! That is dangerous for you to mess with the bazooka like that!" Kawahira panicked. He tried to get near, but was blown back by an explosion of orange smoke and lightning sparking around it.

"AAAH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" The assassin cried out in pain, but Tsuna was gone. Kawahira growled as he saw the man disappeared with another explosion.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei was amazed at such power he just saw.

"Onii-san! Where did he go?!" Kyoko was worried.

Kawahira turned to the two children and mysteriously smiled, "Don't worry, you will see him, again."

He too left, leaving two very confused children (well one, but later Ryohei lamented for the loss of a great master).

**A/N: Pretty short compare the others, huh? Now Tsuna's flames still recovering and now the bazooka being weird by the Tsuna's last desperate move, what will happen when he arrives? Who is the assassin and what power Tsuna is left with? Until next chapter in 2 weeks (going on break to work on my other stories and with life): Chapter 9 **I'm beautiful


	9. 9- I'm beautiful

**A/N: Oh dear, we are nearing the end of the sky touch arc soon. Fortunate for Tsuna the creepy scientific assassin will not appear here by the damage Tsuna indirectly caused...but Tsuna will face the consequences of his actions soon.**

**Disclaimer: I will never in any time period own KHR.**

**Chapter 9**  
**I'm beautiful**  
**(no matter what)**

"UFF!" Tsuna landed hard on the sidewalk. Just as he tried to stand up, he was pushed down to the ground again by a scared hissing kitten. Tsuna stared crossed-eyed at the kitten on his chest wondering why his ears were ringing.

He looked up at a car door closing in front of him. He felt dread as he looked toward what the driver got out for. There was people beginning to panic. He saw someone calling for an ambulance were heard, but Tsuna's stared feeling sick at what the car had hit.

There laid a broken young girl, unmoving in the middle of the street as blood flooded around her.

"Chrome...?"

* * *

People were rushing in the hospital, which Tsuna took advantage of, to claim he was family member of the poor girl who got run over. Tsuna still has hold of the kitten, which he suspects it might have been the reason Chrome is in the hospital. Don't get him wrong, he isn't blaming the little calico furry kitten, instead he will just keep the poor thing for his younger version of his mist. _Besides she might want some company if I leave too soon and I fear for what will soon happen, _Tsuna sighed as he sat on the chair in the waiting room.

To distract himself for the upcoming hours of waiting for her to get out of surgery, Tsuna looked through his pockets. He fingered the ring Natsu resides in, but felt no vibration of his sky lion. He worried about being attacked again especially his inability to summon any of his flames. _Except that time when I give some subconsciously to Ryohei-nii-san_, Tsuna pondered at this mystery. That is until he felt something cracked in his pocket. Looking around to see if anyone is watching him, Tsuna fearfully took out the little bazooka.

It was full of cracks and it was big surprise that it has yet to break in pieces, but knows for his next time jump, it could be his last. That is if he doesn't get stuck in the time stream in midway for the lack of sufficient power. He shivered at the thought. Though not as much as he wondered if he will ever get to see his friends again.

He frowned and looked at the ER with Chrome still in surgery, _I will get back and not let _him_ hurt my family!_ He cast away his pessimist thoughts and think of ways to cheer up Chrome once she is out.

* * *

Tsuna was lucky he able to keep the little kitten. At first the hospital staff was adamant about pets in the hospital, but the poor animal had a firm iron grip of Tsuna's coat and with the saddest meow, the nurses relented (after cowing at the cuteness).

Yet not even petting the frighten kitten calm Tsuna's temper. He still cannot believe her parents wouldn't visit her. A nurse scoffed at her mother's excuse of being in a drama and cannot leave set and the father (step father) said he might visit after going through a couple of meetings.

After a half hour, Tsuna began to doze off.

_Tsuna stood in a black space as he search for his flickering flames. He only felt the despair. Where is the hope, his friends...anything to fill this void of nothingness...  
__"Decimo, what makes you hesitant?"  
__Tsuna turned around and faced a worried Primo.  
__"Primo-san!" He smiled, but frowned.  
__"You shouldn't worried if you do what is right," his voice echoed softly around the void, making it a little brighter.  
__Tsuna sighed and fiddled with his coat. He pulled down his hood to see his ancestor better, "Sorry, is just...I fear I can no longer fight and...  
__"Tsunayoshi, that is not what I am asking," Primo interrupted gently.  
__Tsuna wanted to look away, but faced his ancestor while feeling reluctant, "I don't want to leave them...if it is what my...power is for."  
__"When the time comes, you'll do what you must do," Tsuna felt the dream shift as he felt a faint hand ruffling his hair disappear._

_A familiar mist flame tried to take hold of his dreams, __"Kufufufu, so we meet again, Cloak-san..."_

Tsuna was abruptly awoken and in panic, he grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder and was about to throw the person across the room when he heard, "Young man I still need that hand for finishing my paperwork you know."

Tsuna blinked at the amused doctor and let go his hand.

"Sorry, I just don't like being waken up in a such a _normal _way," the doctor raised in eyebrow, but shrugged while rubbing his injured hand.

"Your cousin has came out of the surgery, but I must be frank with you since we have informed her parents, but other than paying for her surgery, they wished to...not be bother with her anymore, to put in mildly." Tsuna felt apprehensive, but signal the doctor to go on, "There is a way to save her, but time is not something she has," the doctor looked very tired and looked at Tsuna akin to pity, "her parents had informed me that at the case she doesn't make it, they agreed to donate her body to the hospital."

Tsuna shook in rage at the quickness of giving up their only daughter and moved on like that. Taking in a deep breath and he release it along with his anger, Tsuna asked, "Could I see her?"

"Of course Yoshi-san," Tsuna followed the doctor with the kitten now on his head. They stood in front of her room.

"She may awake soon," the doctor then bid him goodbye. Tsuna open the door and went to sit on the chair next to the bandaged girl. Tsuna's eyes soften as he looked at the younger, meek girl with her eye bandaged.

"Oh Chrome..." Tsuna gently moved her bangs from her pale face. Seeing one of his precious people hurt, even if he knows she already suffered this and knew she will eventually be alright, he couldn't help, but remember his time jump journeys. _Chief, Hayato-kun's ignorance of his recovering mother, Takeshi-kun's mother, leaving two Sasagawa siblings grew up with only have each other for company...so many mistakes...how I wish I could do more..._

* * *

Chrome, _Nagi_, said the voice when he saw her open her confused eye.

"Who are...you?" she whispered. Tsuna open his mouth, but the little kitten meowed first and jumped on Nagi's bed.

"Oh!" She looked hesitant to touch the kitten, but Tsuna nodded her questioning glance, "I...am...so...glad, she is...alright."

"You are quite the hero, Nagi," Tsuna smiled at her. She looked at him confused, "Oh sorry, my name is Yoshi and I was worried about you and," he whispered the last part, "I had to pretend to be your cousin, so I can see you and bring the kitten you saved to keep you company."

"Wh-why?" She stared at Tsuna in wide-eyed wonder as if she never believed anyone will do anything for her without a hidden motive.

"Because," Tsuna smiled at her.

* * *

The next morning, Chrome decided to call the kitten Yume and Tsuna wondered if she had met Mukuro yet. She kept glancing at him curiously as if she wants to ask something, but she is unwilling to.

He only stepped out to get food and by the time he returned, he quicken his pace. A couple was leaving Chrome's room and Tsuna was worried for his precious mist guardian.

"Hello C-Nagi's parents," greeted Tsuna in a very cold manner, but they didn't catch it.

"Oh so you are **her **so-called cousin," the woman asked. She wore very expensive clothes with gold jewelry as she had the color of Chrome's eyes minus the warmth. Only indifference.

"Hurry up, I need to drop you off at the set, I have a meeting in 30 minutes and I need to finish a large project," the man scoffed as he looked at watch.

"Of course," The couple practically dismissed Tsuna, but he wasn't having it.

"You both are pathetic you know that."

"Oh looks like someone has a crush and a shame it had to be with that strange girl," chuckled the woman in pity. Normally Tsuna would stutter and blush and deny it, but not this time.

"Of course I love her. I love her as a brother would. Her heart is pure unlike your black soul and maybe you will never regret it even if you are her mother in blood," Tsuna gave off a dark aura making the couple step back in fear, "Just so you know, she will find true happiness and fill that void you always feel."

At this woman hissed trying to swallow her fear and went to Tsuna. She raised her hand to slap him, but the man caught her arm, "We're late, let's go."

She left in a huffed as the man followed her for a bit, but then he turned to Tsuna, "I can tell you are going to places," as if sensing boss qualities by the way Tsuna stood and express his opinion, "please take care of her."

"She will disappear soon, but it would not be by me," Tsuna told him, but a small smile was seen under the hood, "though I didn't lie, she will be happier and will not lack what she needs." He nodded at Tsuna and left.

* * *

He found her crying as she petted Yume. Tsuna clenched his fists in anger, but went to sit next to her and hold her hand in comfort. She quickly turned and opened her mouth in question, but closed it. She looked away. They sat in silence for couple of minutes.

"C-Nagi would you have let Yume get run over even if you could have died?" Tsuna bluntly asked.

"O-of course not!" she looked horrified at Tsuna at such as suggestion, "After all...death is better, but even that, I'm not wanted." Tsuna turned to stared at her in dark realization. He faintly remembered how close Takeshi-kun was jumping off the school roof for his words and the burden of loneliness when he may looked to have everything, he didn't have what he wanted with all his heart.

"Don't talk like that," Tsuna reprimanded.

"As if you ever understand!" Tsuna would have been surprised by her attitude, even if it were not the time Mukuro crossed the line of Chrome's patience. Yep Fuuta told him Chrome's anger is second place of being the scariest thing in the mafia. No one wouldn't look at him when he asked for the first place one. He guesses they just being overprotective. Takeshi-kun nervously laughed when Tsuna commented that outloud.

Even then Tsuna plunder on, "No one will if you don't explain," Tsuna frowned as he thought for a second, "especially if it is what the woman who happens to be related to you by blood said, don't listen to her lies."

"No! What she says is truth! I am a waste of space, wasted bargaining chip, a broken child! No one will love me even more so now!" She burst in tears.

She tensed as Tsuna hugged her ignoring a slight fatigue as he saw sky flames engulfing her, "Like I said," he softly told her, "You are precious, a girl with a pure heart who sees the good in people even if people say otherwise. Someone out there will love you and protect you just as much you will do the same." She looked up at Tsuna confused, but Tsuna let her think as they basked in silence with their thoughts.

* * *

That night Tsuna told her a bedtime story to fill the silence and not ponder his departure of this time.

"There was a lonely little boy. His father was never home and a mother who always endure. He failed everything he does and no one wanted to be his friend. School and life became meaningless. Only the comfort of watching his huge crush for an impossible girl made it bearable."

Chrome frowned as she petted the little Yume.

"Then one day just as the boy was at the edge of giving up, a crazy baby with seemingly no morals came kicking and shooting into the boy's life."

Tsuna tucked in Nagi and a complying Yume into bed. Tsuna smiled somewhat amused as he went on leaving Nagi confused.

"The boy fought and complained all the way, but as each trial the baby put him through, he gained friends," Tsuna's amused smile turned wistful as he described said friends.

"A boy burning with loyalty, a masked boy who learned to truly smile, passionate boxer, a rule-obsessed carnivore, spoiled determined little boy, a shy and kind mist with her psychotic protective counterpart mist. The lonely growing boy decided to became stronger and try harder to protect them. He fought for them with all his will and they fought for him in their own resolves..."

Tsuna sat silently next to the sleepy girl for a moment and whispered to her, staring her with a strange warmth, "They promised that even if things looked bleak and the world is ending, they will defeat their adversaries to see each other again and watch fireworks together."

Chrome fluttered her eye close and murmured, "I wish I can have friends like that and...wouldn't mind to be friends with them..."

Tsuna brightly smiled and murmured back, "You will and your**dream **will come true." Chrome barely eyed him curiously as if confirming something before going back to sleep.

* * *

"I will be leaving soon," Tsuna blurt out during their lunch. She turned quickly to him and looked so hurt and betrayed. Tsuna gripped his coat, swallowing his guilt, but he knows it must be done.

"The truth is that I don't belong this time period," he explained, "I have to look for my friends, you see."

"Oh..." Chrome looked ahead ignoring Tsuna for a moment hesitantly look back at Tsuna, "will I ...see you gain?"

"Of course, though for me it will be the first time," Tsuna nodded, chuckling a little, "in the meantime you will meet **him** soon enough and you'll feel complete. Just be yourself."

"Wait...you mean..." Nagi/Chrome was interrupted by Yume, who jumped off the bed in fright, "Yume!"

She looked away more focused on the kitten as Tsuna stared alarmed at the glowing pocket in his dark orange coat. He quickly took it out. It groaned as it grew.

"Yoshi-kun?" Chrome turned when she heard an explosion of something shattering and saw only orange smoke. She stared for a while, before smiling softly.

"See you later lonely little boy," she promptly she fell asleep.

_She turned and sadly smiled at her new friend with a kanji on his eye. "Chrome," her new friend greeted her. Nagi who is now officially Chrome nodded, accepting her name change and the older boy's offer for a new life. She only asked him to help her find Yoshi-kun.  
__He just laughed maniacally after her description of him, "Yoshi-kun, huh?"_

**A/N: Thank you for those who been reading this story as well as my other ones. (Worry not I have not given up on my other stories.) There is going to be an interesting interaction for Tsuna for the next time jump, but what is he going to do with a broken bazooka? Will he ever go home and what about his flames? Next up:** I love you


	10. 10-I love you

**A/N: Yay another chapter for this amazing story (or so I tell myself :3 ).  
Warning: bad humor (why do I do that whenever Lambo is involved?) and some angst.**

**Disclaimer: In any point in time, I do not own KHR.**

**Chapter 10  
****I love you  
(always)**

POOF!

"..."

Tsuna was faced with many white coats that made him wary as he quickly looked around his surroundings as his potential threats came out of their shock.

"Okay, who is the idiot to turn on that bazooka? For that matter, who even make it work?!" The crowd made way for the woman that Tsuna guesses the head scientist. He sighed realizing it was Octavio, Lambo's aunt and not surprise how even now she is in charge of the scientists.

Then he wonders maybe they had figure out to bring him to his time.

"So you are Yoshi-kun?" She asked him.

"...do I know you?" Tsuna asked trying to feign ignorance feeling disappointed that maybe he wasn't found yet.

"Don't know, you ask me," Octavio smirked. Tsuna mentally groaned, not eager to be messed with the older sister of the Bovino Boss.

"So you been jumping through time," a scientist took out a clipboard and began to jot down something, "and is this your first time jump?" another scientist asked rather too excited. _Yep definitely not his time._

They began to surround him rather obviously and Tsuna took a step back, mentally categorizing escape routes. All of a sudden his arms were restrained. Panicked, Tsuna fought back and jumped out of the way when lightning like flames attacked his previous spot. Tsuna began knocking out the scientists in his way trying to leave the Bovino lab.

"Stay still kid or I wont be held responsible for you being attacked when I'm defending my subordinates!" Octavia yelled as Tsuna notice her bracelets giving off lightning flames.

_I will if you stop your subordinates getting that creepy eye look and who knows what are you going to do me! _He mentally yelled, but was busy concentrating on summoning his flames. He only felt a flicker of flames. At first he was happy that his flames were returning, but he need to fly away here.

Suddenly he felt his legs give away, feeling drained. He so surprise he barely had energy to shout out, "What have you done to me?!"

Octavio frowned and said something, but Tsuna already lost consciousness.

* * *

Tsuna slowly woke up and groaned when he felt his body feeling heavy.

"Are you awake yet Traveler?" Tsuna whipped his head toward the voice. It was Octavio.

"Relax I didn't check was is under your hood when we check you out for any wounds."

For a second he didn't believe her because Chief and Takeshi's mother did so check on him for security reasons and wondered maybe his intuition is starting to fail him. _No, its because I knew I could trust them and I can with Octavio too._

"Don't be like that. As one of the leading researchers of the time theories, we do have set rules of how far we can mess with time and if we don't have your permission to see who you are, then we wont force you," she shrugged, "Just so you know, you arrived with a very deep flame exhaustion and your body went into shock."

"How do you know I am not someone going back and finish off the Bovino famiglia?" Tsuna wondering about the first thing she told him. How can these people who he just met, for them at least, can trust him?! At the back of his mind a voice whispered how hypocritical of him.

He shook his head and saw Octavio just smirk and ignore his question, "Though I am curious that for a strong flame seal on you, which by the way is slowly disintegrating. And why do you have it? Is it because your flames is detrimental to your health or...?"

Tsuna head began to swim on the onslaught of questions. _Yep a scientist through and through, _Tsuna shook his head in amusement.

"Well..." but he was interrupted by the door being slammed open.

"OCTAVIOOOOO!" A high pitch voice whined.

Octavio bristled bare holding in anger, "Miss **Bovino**, you should be resting now."

"NO! Its booooring!" Tsuna blinked at the woman who was at her last months of pregnancy. She had two messy black haired ponytails that go to her waist. He saw a familiar cow print on her knee-length jumper.

"Oh! Who is this?" Tsuna leaned back when the woman got on his personal space. "Oh he is sooo cute!" Tsuna blushed as he was being hugged to death, but he tried to be careful with her.

"MISS BOVINO!" Octavio dragged the woman away. Tsuna gapped horrified at how the Octavio was handling her, wondering if he should stop them fighting each other.

Again the doors slammed open, "MADAM BOVINO!" A couple of guards yelled in exasperated and exhaustion.

"DANG IT MISS BOVINO! YOU SHOULD BE RESTING FOR THE CHILD AND YOURSELF!" Octavio yelled at the pregnant woman.

"NOO I DON'T WANNA! MISS BOVINO WANT OUT! MISS BOVINO WANTS FREEEDOM!" whined Miss Bovino as pumping her fist and casually dig into one of her ponytails in a horrid familiar way with the other. Tsuna went wide-eye as the guards cursed when the woman threw out grenades from her hair in crazy precision. Before he knew it, he was pulled away and fell out the window. He was shocked by her insanity and thankfully was able to summon his flames. He barely had enough to slowly descend to the ground with her.

"Ohhh! That is cool! Can you fly too?" Tsuna blushed and sputtered at her enthusiasm barely out of his shock at the strange familiarity of the woman.

"Look the Bovino's boss wife is out!" Tsuna looked at what he believes the back wall and sees many snipers aiming at them (are they stupid or something yelling out their position?), "KILL HER AND THE UNBORN HEIR!"

Tsuna cursed and pulled Miss Bovino, barely escaping the shots. He hissed when one clipped his arm. He quickly summon Primo's cloak. He felt it was rather weaker than usual, but fortunately it was enough for the weak assassins' bullets. Then he heard pained shouts behind them. He quickly pulled her around the corner before checking his surroundings. The pained shouts were the assassins. It looks like the back up has arrived.

"YOU IDIOTS! I ONLY NEED A COUPLE OF MEN SEARCHING FOR HER NOT ALL SECURITY! YOU ALL GOING BACK TO TRAINING AFTER THIS!" Octavio yelled and there was another explosion. And also the Bovino's back up are being attacked by their own allies. Specifically Octavio.

"Oh dear she really is worried," Miss Bovino smiled softly.

"IF I SO MUCH FIND A SCRATCH ON HER OR ON MY UNBORN NEPHEW, I MIGHT EVEN TAKE BACK MY OATH IN NOT EXPERIMENTING PEOPLE!" Fortunately the assassins are the main priority.

"She is the best sister-in-law ever!" she giggled to Tsuna. He looked at her confused, before gapping realizing something. _Wait a minute...is this Lambo's mother?! Not this again!_ he notice how she smiled when she patted her enlarge womb. "I'm glad he has a great aunt to care for him". Tsuna felt dread as he saw her looking wistfully for a long second. She looked up and grinned mischievously at Tsuna, reminding him of Lambo before he pranks Hayato-kun.

"Lets go to the kitchen Traveler~" Tsuna groaned as he was dragged again, leaving pain shouts and chaos behind. Though he wonders how in the world this woman can run in her condition. _Guess Lambo inherited that crazy energy from his mother._

* * *

A couple of guards crashed into the kitchen and lamenting at situation they are faced with.

"NOOOO! Sh-sh-she bleed out! That traveler killed her!"

"Octavio will kill us!" squeaked another.

"No way, she will experiment us," another guard shuddered.

"No electrocute us, then experiment..."

"She was sooo young, our little sunshine!...We must kill him!" the leader went in a fighting position.

During their breakdown, Tsuna looked at the knife covered with ketchup on his hand in disbelief and at the smirking pretending-to-be-dead Lambo's mother.

"HIIIEEEE! Wai-wait! No this is a huge misunderstanding...!" Tsuna stuttered waving the knife around as the guards gave off killer intent (though nothing compared to Hibari or Reborn, but he felt kind of bad for the guards' misconception).

"We shall avenge her!" They rushed toward Tsuna when they suddenly were electrocuted.

"Idiots! You really need more training, " Octavio entered through the door behind Tsuna with a sigh, "that is what one of the top scientific mafia famiglia gets; great technology, but a weak security force."

She looked at Tsuna with apologizing face, "Please excuse her pranks, it will seem she now chose you as her new victim."

Tsuna feared for the answer, but asked, "Who was her previous victim?"

"Me!" She suddenly smirked at him with dark aura behind her, "So have fun! You are officially her bodyguard!" She give him a peace sign.

"What?! But you don't know me!" Tsuna wondered why does everyone wants him be their bodyguards or something.

Her eyes soften a bit at his bewilderment, "We done our research and we can pretty be sure even with our limited knowledge of sky flames that sky flames as pure as yours means you are a good kid, weak at the moment, but that is because the seal is restraining it, right?"

"Kind of. Is because someone just did it to make it easier to kill me," he blurted out.

"...oh I guess this is the part I have to kick you out, but you are a good competent bodyguard." She shrugged nonchalantly. Tsuna's eye twitched.

"Yay Traveler is staying!" she quickly tried to stand up, but Tsuna sighed as he helped her balance from slipping on all the red ketchup around her.

"Is Yoshi," he responded resigned.

"Oh you're part Japanese?" She asked excited that almost forced them slip on the ketchup around them.

Tsuna just glared at the smirking Octavio. The twitching guards were forgotten.

* * *

"So are you from the future? What famiglia are you from? Do you always fight bad guys? How strong are you– " Miss Bovino began to ask. Tsuna tried to answer her questions, but she didn't stop long enough for him to answer.

At the same time he had to get her away from any falling ceilings or walls caused by the captured assassins and then make sure she didn't prank too much to the punished security. Desperate, Tsuna found a grape candy in his pocket, wondering when he got it. Miss Bovino squealed and began to chew on it. She shut up. Tsuna sighed in relief and notice Octavio catching up to them grinning. _Oh so that is where the grape candy comes from...wait what?_ Tsuna chuckles realizing the similarities between the mother and her future child.

After escaping an angered servant, they found themselves standing in front of Octavio, "Alright kid, I have set up everything to help you go home."

They followed her into the lab. Octavio glared at Miss Bovino and gave a pointed look at her pregnancy. Miss Bovino pouted and sat behind the glass of the observation room.

Octavio guide Tsuna to a glass tube, "So you sure you alright with this? I don't really experiment people even with their permission, but I know you don't have time with the possibility of time and space being messed up as it is with you here." Tsuna just nodded.

Octavio sighed and left to joined her sister-in-law. She signaled him to summon his flames slowly for now. Tsuna closed his eyes and focused for the lingering flames wondering the full damage of his crazy stunt at Takeshi-kun's time and the exploded bazooka.

He smiled. He didn't had to worry as he felt his flames flickering in front of his hood and began to swirled around him. He felt his coat waving around him as he increase his flames. He open his eyes as he felt them in his normal state, but Octavio signaled him to increase more.

He frowned at this, especially when he realize he can summon more without problem. He kept pushing and pushing and suddenly felt a new, but familiar state. He entered his Ultimate Dying Will mode. That is when he notice his senses increased, sensing farther out of the mansion. He could feel each individual in the mansion and beyond. Then things froze around him and paled when he looked up at the frozen figures at the observation room. Panicked, he thought out a way to break that and heard the mirror shattering, but he felt the air around him morph. The walls around him began to twist inward toward him when a sharp shock went through him.

Tsuna blinked and felt his flames disappeared. He landed on his knees in exhaustion.

"Oh gosh! Are you alright Yoshi?!" Octavio almost ran into the room when things began to settle.

"Don't enter!" Tsuna yelled out, "I'll get out first, just in case this place isn't safe." She nodded at this.

He stumbled out of the room. Octavio checked him and closed off the room, "Sorry for the shock, but the readings were going crazy and in a bad way in this scenario," She turned to Miss Bovino signaling her that she can come. Then Miss Bovino hugged his arm crying that she was happy he was alright.

* * *

Tsuna was tired. For the last three days he split his time playing/guarding with Miss Bovino and practicing on his control of his Ultimate Dying Will Mode longer and using it without repercussions. So far he can maintain it for a couple of minutes before the Bovinos force him out of it when he began to tire, but unable to get out of it. It is a good thing the Bovino's labs are prepared for reality changing effects as well, which was pretty surprising.

After the first test of his Sky flames being released, Octavio realized later that it also gave out qualities to power up their recent bazooka.

When Tsuna saw the bazooka, he was very disturbed. It was the same cursed orange bazooka that messed with him. He sighed in resignation, _Anything to go back home, so I must __persevere_.

Now Octavio and her subordinates are using the new data and working overtime to helping with Tsuna's time problem. Whereas him, he had to stop a couple of assassination attempts and yet to see the Bovino boss.

Tsuna protested when they tried to pay him, he claimed he didn't do much, just doing his job. So Octavio scowled at him, "Yoshi, you are helping us with the Time Bazooka and Miss Bovino was not this happy ever since she was diagnosed with that **condition. **Just do what you been doing."

Tsuna noticed her hand clenching as he watched her back before she typed a long calculation. Tsuna wonders what is kind of condition Miss Bovino has. Shaking his head from his thoughts knowing he would not be getting his answers, he goes to check on Miss Bovino.

He looks at her when the door to the Observation room opened. She stood there gapping at him and then at the floor, then at him again. The floor was slippery around her and it was definitely **not** ketchup, that's for sure.

"OCTAVIOOOOOO!" They yelled in unison.

* * *

Tsuna bit back a groaned. He was dragged to the hospital wing and now being held prisoner. Well his hand is because when Miss Bovino cried out in pain, she used Tsuna as her pain reliever and yelling insults to the ever busy Bovino boss, who didn't come for the birth of their son.

"Stupid brother...phone off...with his wife giving birth...coward..." Octavio muttering at the other side of Miss Bovino who also shared Tsuna's fate of being prisoner.

Tsuna felt rather disturbed and that is not including the fact he is witnessing a birth, but the fact that is of his future lightning guardian. _I will never ever let no one find out about this! Another potential blackmail material for Reborn is not in my plans at all!_

"Just a little more..."

"I WILL SHOW YOU LITTLE MORE!" Miss Bovino yelled interrupting the rather calm nurse.

Tsuna suspects the nurse was use to this, "Take deep breaths and go with the rhythm of your pains, Miss Bovino."

"MISS BOVINO WILL BLOW YOU AWAY THEN YOU...ROBOTIC NURSE!" She gave the last pushed. Then he felt his broken hand being released.

There was a cry in the sudden silent hospital room.

Tsuna stared in shock as the doctor passed the baby, after being somewhat cleaned and other things, to the eeriely quiet mother. Miss Bovino looked blankly at the child for a second and give a small genuine smile at the crying child, "My little Lambo." Tsuna looked at the new mother and his future little brother. He can feel the love flowing through them.

"Yoshi, do you want to carry him?" she softly asked Tsuna.

Tsuna was floored at being the second person to carry the baby, "But Octavio...?" He looked over at Octavio who was furiously rubbing her eyes.

"Suck it up kid! Never deny a mother who just gave her all," smirked Octavio and Tsuna pretended not to notice the bright eyes of Octavio, "besides I want to be the third since the third one is the charm." Tsuna rolled his eyes, thankfully Octavio couldn't see it under his hood.

Slowly Miss Bovino placed the baby on Tsuna's arms. He looked down under his hood barely concealing his face, but as little Lambo opened his eyes, he could tell the baby stared into his eyes. So innocent and so untouched by the mafia...

"Hello little one," Tsuna smiled at the very intelligent eyes of his little brother. Tsuna chuckled as the baby squinted at him.

"Yoshi will you be his godfather?" Miss Bovino whispered.

"Wha-what? But I can't, what if I leave and maybe not..." Tsuna felt uneasy for some reason, but before he can figure it out, Octavio interrupted his thoughts.

"Shut up kid, that is what me being his godmother for," Octavio put in pointing herself for the last part, "Besides you are going to see him again, right?" Tsuna spluttered realizing he already told her what time he would like to return to.

"Wonderful..." Miss Bovino softly said before she fell asleep. Tsuna frowned at this, while Octavio took the child from him. They all signaled him to leave the hospital wing and wait for Octavio to come out with me. After a couple of minutes waiting, Tsuna looks at a woman who seems to be carrying a deep sadness that he been seeing hints of during the last few days.

"Octavio? Is something wrong with Miss Bovino?" Tsuna could not help, but blurt out the question. He been wondering, but never asked before, fearing for the answer.

Octavio only froze for a second before saying without really answering his question, "I almost finished with the data and in few days you are home free..." She walked quickly away from him, "protect **him **for me...until I tell you."

Tsuna feared by the singular noun instead plural.

* * *

They told him Miss Bovino only had enough strength for Lambo and now she just passed away when they stepped out of the room. So now he stood caring for Lambo with no mother. As for his father...he knew Miss Bovino made the choice between her life or Lambo's and like most mothers, it was her child's and the Bovino boss was heartbroken.

Tsuna suspected by her over eagerness of enjoying life and bright smile was a little off, but always cheered them up even when Tsuna start to feel depress and anxious of not being with his friends and family. Now that she is gone, Tsuna felt it and it grew stronger as he wanted to grieve and curse his life for dealing with this without Reborn or anyone familiar nearby.

He feels so alone.

Then Lambo cried for attention. He gently rocked the child just like the hospital staff showed him. _Well not completely alone_, Tsuna smiled as he saw a twitch of a smile on the sleeping child. Tsuna doesn't blame Octavio leaving him with the child, after all she needs time to grieve for her sister-in-law's death. Tsuna decided he will find time to grieve once he is going back to his time, hopefully Reborn will understand.

For now he will take Lambo outside at night. When he is sure is safe, he would talk to the little baby about his mother's pranks and how she looked like. How she gave everyone a headache for her antics, but love her the same.

"When you get older, you will be a headache for sure, but we will always love you no matter how old you are, always my little brother," then a soft whisper of a mother, _your little godson._

He notice that he yet to engulf Lambo with his sky flames, but nothing. Tsuna wonders again about his time and how close he is to going back. But now he cares and show the little baby the love.

* * *

After another three days, he sighed again wondering what he should do. Fortunately a scientist came running with a message from Octavio, eagerly telling him Octavio is almost done with the calculations and is setting up the bazooka. He wondered if he could safely bring Lambo with him. Shrugging, he took him with him along with the baby bag he carried with him.

Good thing he did since Tsuna used it to shield the both of them from an explosion behind him.

"Dang it Octavio! Watch your subordinates! What if Lambo– " He gapped as he saw a familiar figure through the smoke.

"Hohohoho, but that was the plan, Yoshi~kun!" Tsuna cursed as he ducked another attack, holding a crying Lambo in a protective hold. The time-traveler crazy assassin is back and it seemed with vengeance. He was kicked from the back by another copy of the assassin. Tsuna cried out when Lambo was snatched away from him by the third one. Tsuna saw now there were four.

"You will be stuck here and this little one will cease to exist," smirked the assassin. He had the smoke covered his face for a minute and Tsuna sat frozen when he saw his face, it was, "Wonomichi?! What the... is Checkerface using you to test me or something?!"

Wonomichi's silly smiling faced turned into a dark scowled, "At first he wanted to, but then he told me why...and I decided I will not HAVE IT!"

Lambo's cries went louder and Tsuna snapped. Time and space warped as Tsuna immediately passed the other three copies and snatch back Lambo landing in a squat-like position on the other side of the corridor. Fortunately this hallway is able to right itself again when Tsuna let go of his UDWM. He was only slightly winded when he stood up.

"Sh, Lambo, Tsuna-nii is here," he murmured Japanese words of comfort to Lambo. He felt his sky flames engulf the calming baby who fell asleep. Unfortunately for Tsuna, he felt drained and went on his knees, unable to even move.

"You'll pay, stupid– !" Wonomichi was interrupted and was frozen by the sudden appearance of Kawahira.

"I will handle it this time for you _Yoshi-kun,_" Kawahira said the last part in amusement.

"Wait!" Tsuna cried out. Kawahira looked back as he pushed Wonomichi into his Dimension, "can you take me back too?"

He looked at Tsuna regretfully, "I fear I cannot, for my power is waning, so I will leave the Bovino to help you," Kawahira solemnly nodded to him, "I will explain more when we met again, I promise Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna then realize that when Wonomichi appeared, time froze around them. Only until they left did Tsuna heard something like shattering glass that everything went back to normal.

"Yoshi! What is taking you...?" She trailed off seeing damage by some fight with a weak Tsuna holding very protectively over her nephew.

"You went into Ultimate Dying Will Mode and got out of it without me forcing you?!" she asked incredulous. Tsuna feeblely looked up at her, unable to stand up.

"Everyone is alright?" he asked worried ignoring her questioning look.

"Yeah...you fought that one guy that was after you?" She stared at him and back at the hallway, "I'm guessing you won."

Tsuna shook his head, "Only for now, so you were saying about your breakthrough?"

She frowned at him then sighed. "Yeah is ready and is preferably you do it right now before something unstable it since is very difficult to maintain." She took hold of Lambo and signaled some of her subordinates to help Tsuna stand up, "But if you cannot maintain your fire input is fine we can try another day."

"No it will be today," Tsuna shook off the help even if he was stumbling after Octavio. He is close to going home and resolved to keep fighting.

"Good, since I only need your flames meaning your Ultimate Dying Will Mode is unnecessary right now, which is why doing it this way is very delicate process." Tsuna nodded tiredly.

* * *

"Well I am ready," Tsuna said within a strange glass tube looking out at Octavio carrying Lambo as her scientists wait for her signal.

"Yoshi!" Tsuna gives a questioning look at Octavio.

"Thank you," Octavio tiredly smiled.

Tsuna just nods then said, "Just love little Lambo, he likes grape candy too and watch for his pranks," Tsuna smirks at her. She scowls playfully and nodded to the scientists.

Tsuna summons his flames even if he was exhausted, but he knew he only has a one time shot for this. The machines around him whirled as they worked and the orange bazooka positions itself above Tsuna.

"See you later!" There was an explosion of orange smoke.

"Did it work?" coughed Octavio after the smoke cleared somewhat.

"Yes!" one called out as they saw Tsuna was gone.

"Thank goodness!" She rocked Lambo who woke up by the explosion, "I better leave with this little lamb, he is too young to be in here," she began to leave the lab when she glanced at the main machine with the calculations. She paled. The computer in charge of the calculation was damaged and she could tell it was before they set the machine going and it was still sizzling.

"Boss! The bazooka is gone!" She ignored that outcry as she quickly pulled the emergency lever. Alarms blared everywhere as exits were signaled. Not wondering why she did that, everyone left quickly. Just in time too for the lab exploded after.

"Damn now we have to re-create the bazooka again!" Octavio cursed and the baby cried leaving everyone silent.

Then one of the new scientists broke the mood, "This time I call dips for a pink bazooka!"

Octavio would have facepalm if her hands were free, but decided when she saw Lambo, "For that you will be babysitting my nephew during the terrible twos!"

**A/N: So yeah **Toward the True Sky **is still being written I only need a third left so it should be ready by the end of the month (hopefully before). As for this story, next chapter it will be the end of the Sky Touch arc (meaning for those getting antsy to see the guardians it will be after the next chapter) and Tsuna will be given the choice and why is Wonomichi acting like that. Some things will be revealed up next: **I'll die


	11. 11-I'll die

**A/N: Thank you to all reviewers/followers/favorite this story. Here is the last chapter for the Sky Touch Arc and is a very long one. There is going to be some familiar lines as well. Have a great read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not even own a KHR book let alone its merchandise.**

**Chapter 11**  
**I'll die  
(****fighting)**

Tsuna coughed for a bit before yelping. Something hard landed on his head. For a couple of minutes Tsuna massaged his head while glaring at the harmless looking orange bazooka. It shrunk and he reluctantly pocket it.

Tsuna straighten his dark orange cloak and looked around. He frowned, "This doesn't look like Namimori." He was standing in front of a strange warehouse and didn't felt like his home. _Wonder where I? _His thoughts were interrupted when the warehouse's door open slowly.

_No, no, no way...!_

Tsuna quickly hide himself and his presence like he use to do when he was hiding from his tutor. He took another peek and his fears were...

...somewhat confirmed.

Walking almost robotic with more than usual blank face, drenched in blood was Reborn's friend who helped him during the Arcobaleno trials against his father. Tsuna had wondered what become of him, but why his intuition feel like rolling its eyes at him for his obliviousness?

* * *

For a couple of days Tsuna followed the hitman. He kept asking himself why he is doing so, but shrugged it off.

He barely had time to sleep and now was feeling its effects. It had began to rain nonstop for the days and no sun was seen. Fortunately for Tsuna his coat is resistant to all kinds of weathers. Which cannot be said for Reborn's friend. The freelance hitman has been in a non-stop missions for different Famiglias. From what Tsuna has seen, some were actually were backstabbing the other famiglia he previously worked for. But he made sure only the necessary people he killed, never the bystander. He helped more especially those who are lost and innocent children. As time wore on, Tsuna began to worry for the hitman's lack of breaks between missions. He feared for his health.

Every once in a while he let his senses stretch, while only barely entering UDWM, searching for any signs of Wonomichi. He really doesn't believe that Kawahira can hold the crazed assassin and ex-assistant of his for long. That is when he heard an off shot. Tsuna turned to the barely audible cursed from the tall hitman. Tsuna paled as he mentally berated himself for not noticing earlier at the reinforcement of assassins surrounding the hitman. The man's curly sideburns that are rather familiar, looked too limp, not bouncy in sadistic glee..._Wait why am I thinking how he is Reborn or something? _Tsuna shook those thoughts away and saw the barely noticeable tremble on his grip of his gun. The constant rain and no rest finally took a toll at the feverish Reborn's friend. Yet he smirks confidently, leaving Tsuna reeling as he began to realize..but those thoughts were interrupted by a familiar presence.

Tsuna pray the man will last as he went to hunt down Wonomichi.

* * *

He saw Wonomichi was looking down to the city square acting suspiciously. All of a sudden he went on his knees. He tried to hold off his hyperventilating despair that threaten to overwhelm him. He felt his exhaustion in the core of his soul and disappointment. He really wish he was with his friends and in his own time. Tsuna suspects this lunatic messed with his chances of going home somehow. The advertisements in the Italian square gave hints of the wrong time he is stranded, again.

Tsuna took a deep breath and glanced down, zooming in to Nonno, the current Vongola boss. _Brilliant, _Tsuna rolled his eyes in annoyance. He quickly focused the time aspect of his UDWM and slowed only the area around him and Wonomichi, enough for it wouldn't leave a rip in space or some kind of imbalance. Tsuna tried to hurry because he felt the power is quickly building up without stopping.

Surprising Wonomichi in mid-shot that missed its target and bystander, Tsuna took note that it help alert Nonno's security. Then Tsuna attacked the annoyed Wonomichi. Quickly, Tsuna shot off a strange sky flame that swallowed Wonomichi. Tsuna gapped at the disappearance of the man and slowly went to the spot. He saw no ashes. Tsuna wondered what happen, but felt someone was looking at him. Before Tsuna can look who it was, his intuition flared toward Reborn's friend. He rushed toward the clearing. He found no one standing.

Tsuna panicked wondering if the hitman was de–

"Who is there, show yourself, coward! What are you going to do, kill me slowly or until I beg like a **worm**?!" The man no longer is wearing his fedora and looked so tired, but still glared so murderous at Tsuna once he was within his sight. So Tsuna took a deep breath, and let his flames flicker within him to guide him in this situation.

"Hello," Tsuna greeted the hitman as he tried to look as harmless as possible. He then realize he never did learn the man's name from Reborn.

"Who are you?" the hitman growled. _That question is so getting old!_ Tsuna mentally huffed.

Reborn tensed, "I will not repeat the question again!"

"My name is Yoshi," Tsuna responded when he froze feeling the familiar presence rushing fast at them. Reacting on instinct, he summoned Giotto's cloak.

"What are you– ," The man stared at Tsuna and almost sputtered, almost when they felt something hard slammed to the strange fire shield that barely took form of a cloak. _Damn, he is alive and I cannot tell if I am upset he is alive to endanger my friends or relieved that I didn't kill him..._Tsuna blacked out remembering killing Byakuran and the adrenaline of killing someone who hurt his family...**he deserve to die**...suddenly he heard a grunt behind him.

Tsuna blinked as his vision twist in a strange way before it righted itself. Just as Tsuna caught his bearings, Wonomichi's presence disappeared again. He felt the hitman tensed once more and Tsuna looked down seeing the man was groaning, weakly covering his face with his hands.

"_Nani_?" Tsuna muttered in shocked as he stared at the man's line of vision to the black suited men and saw the Vongola insignia in one of the vans that arrived. His eyes locked with an amused Nonno holding a familiar fedora looking at Tsuna guarding the downed hitman.

"Worry not," Nonno called out as he tried to reassured Tsuna, "I will not let someone who done a hit for me go without being healed. Furthermore, I have reason to believe you also saved my life."

Tsuna saw the hitman's glazed eyes with high fever. He turned to the Vongola boss and bowed, "We will appreciate your hospitality."

* * *

The doctors said the hitman was on his way to catching pneumonia if they had not treated on time. Tsuna and Nonno gave him a talking to that with left the man burning in shame and furious at being treated as a child.

"Whatever, I deserve to die a pathetic death, no one cares," he muttered it so low that only Tsuna caught it.

_How can you think like that? All this time when we were having fun, training and everything, you were thinking like that?!*_

Tsuna's face turned blank staring at man so like Reborn and yet not.

"**Idiot,**"Tsuna left the hospital wing without another word. He couldn't stay in the room with the hitman that reminds him of his crazy sadistic tutor, and one of his precious people. Tsuna is becoming afraid he might be losing it soon.

So deep in thought that he almost crashed into someone, "Sorry." He looked up when he apologized, but slid into a blank mask as he stared at the ninth Vongola boss.

He smiled amused by Tsuna, "Sky flames, very pure sky flames and yet so different." Tsuna tensed himself for battle if he was attacked and felt his flames flicker around him. Tsuna frowned at the sudden appearance of his flames and realize that they are subconsciously warping space and time around him.

"Oh?" Nonno's questioning look snap out Tsuna from going to full UDWM.

"Sorry," Tsuna blushed, but uneasy at how he couldn't even control his flames again...

_...ten times than your flames...easy as breathing* _

Tsuna froze as the remembered words flowed into his mind. Something nagged at him as he was close to solving the mystery...

"I never did caught your name," Nonno looked pointedly at Tsuna snapping him from his thoughts again.

"Sorry Nonno," Tsuna bowed, "My name is Yoshi."

The mafia boss hummed and asked, "So what is your relationship between that hitman and you? Are you his student?"

At this Tsuna smirked, "I am not _currently_ his student." Nonno stopped to give a curious look at Tsuna.

"Oh, then are you as loan from Mammon?" Tsuna looked incredulous at Nonno though for the older man, he can only see the younger man's gapping mouth.

"I have a feeling I am wrong?" Tsuna nodded and blushed as Nonno laughed, "You know just recently I been keeping eye on the young man. He has so much potential. I wish to hire him into the famiglia or at least affiliated for protection and such."

"Is not for you is it?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes suspicious of Nonno's action. He has nothing against the man, but he feels grateful to the hitman for some reason.

"Of course," chuckled Nonno, "is just I believe he will help save Vongola and most of all find his purpose."

_You have no idea, Grandpa,_ Tsuna mentally deadpanned. Out loud he asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I seen you protecting him from afar and I sense great power from you, so I like to invite you as well into Vongola."

At this Tsuna shook and turned around unable to face Nonno. Tsuna mentally cried hysterically, _I already part of the famiglia! Why life, why must this happen to me?!_

"Yoshi? Are you alright?" Tsuna didn't respond because he sensed** him.** Without further ado, Tsuna summoned his flames and shoot himself back to the hospital wing.

* * *

The hospital wing is no more. It was rather fortunate no one else was there, but by the hole of the destroyed wing, Tsuna could see flashes of shooting flames. The hitman wasn't wearing his fedora at the moment and was holding up nicely with one Wonomichi. Too bad there are three more and counting.

Tsuna rushed in and fought with the two Wonomichi copies. He he got the hang of the patterned the copies fought that Tsuna was able to make them disappear. He ducked as the real Wonomichi tried to shot him. As the fight wore on, Tsuna felt his control slip and suddenly flew up in panic. Wonomichi smirked and using Xanxus technique, followed by blasting some strange weavering flames from his gun for momentum to reach flying Tsuna.

Big mistake on Wonomichi's part. Tsuna hold off the build-up power until the last minute and felt the familiar flames envelop his fists. So he punched Wonomichi. Unfortunately he dodged the blow, but the space that hit seemed to rip. The assassin copy nearby stared at the vacuum hole for a second before being pulled in. Tsuna flew away from the hole and smirked as two more of the assassins copies flew into the vacuum as well. As for black spikey haired hitman, he destroyed one of the copies. _One more to go_, yet Tsuna felt the battle is not over yet as the original disappeared again.

Tsuna landed softly as he quickly quenched his flames.

"Sky flames? I didn't know they can do that," the hitman wondered out loud.

"They don't," Tsuna responded as he stared at his coat's sleeves. They are no longer resistant to his flames. Meaning his flames were becoming too strong and in a bad way if his instinct is not wrong.

"We do make a good team," the hitman smirked. Tsuna smiled at this. He bent down to pick up the fedora and asked, "So I'm guessing you are going to join the Vongola?"

"Probably, not a bad place to crash when I need to, of course today was fluke," the hitman eyed Tsuna in amusement. Tsuna chuckled in response, _So he knows Wonomichi is after me._

"I see someone got over their fever quick enough," Tsuna felt rather strange to speak like this with Reborn's friend, almost like an equal.

"Idiot, don't you know my flame attributes," Reborn raised his eyebrow, huffing in disappointed at Tsuna's ignorance. Tsuna frowned at this and gasped at the sun flames, that the man casually summoned. _Just like Reborn!_

Trying to distract his thoughts from reaching a shocking conclusion, Tsuna joked, "You don't look like the world's greatest hitman without this," he walked to the man to give back his fedora.

"World's greatest, huh?" mused Reborn out loud. He reached for it as Tsuna felt a strong wave of his sky flames channeling from his fingers to the fedora to the hitman. _Sun flames, the fedora, curly sideburns, arrogance...supposedly I never seen Reborn's adult form so...Oh my Go-_

Tsuna realized he was on the floor feeling too weak.

"Yoshi?!" Tsuna was barely conscious hearing Reborn. _Oh gosh! Reborn was messing with me! I bet he was laughing his head off when I thought he was someone else!_

Tsuna looked up at the ripped sky as it shrunk, but groaned as he felt Wonomichi sudden appearance with his frustrated flames coming toward them once more. "Reborn," gasped out Tsuna, "Don't die! Be the best and care for those you care about!"

Reborn frowned at the name, "You better not do something stupid."

Tsuna chuckled realizing this is his tutor before the curse, yet he still the same in a way. He pushed himself from the floor, willing with all his heart to stand up, "Take care." Tsuna summoned his flames even as it hurt and call out Natsu to roared sky flames at Wonomichi's attack. Tsuna was pushed it back, but was thrown hard into the air. Just as he almost began to fall back down, he almost lost consciousness at the head butt from Wonomichi gave Tsuna toward the shrinking hole in the sky. Unfortunately for Wonomichi, Tsuna was not going to go by himself. He got hold of the assassin's shirt and both went in.

Once they entered the void, Tsuna loses his grip on Wonomichi and knew no more.

* * *

Tsuna comes to the face of a strangely worried Kawahira. He blurt out, "Why have you not been wearing your Checkerface persona outfit?"

Kawahira blinks at the questions and ruefully chuckles, "Well I did promise I would explain myself, no?" He gave Tsuna glass of water he somehow conjure up.

He waited for Tsuna to finish before beginning his explanation, "If I met you a year ago before seeing your resolve," Kawahira smiled amused at the memory, but went contemplative, "I probably would have killed you or somehow manipulated you to be my successor, but maybe kill you." He said such a straight face, Tsuna eyed the man warily.

"Then again, if you hadn't shown your resolve, you wouldn't have _changed,_" Tsuna frowned at Kawahira choice of words.

"Ah, so your intuition is in higher level now. Well I fear because of your Ultimate Dying Will Mode, your flames and powers broke the humanity's level of existence." Tsuna looked confused, "Meaning you are human, but your body is no longer able to suppress your flames anymore as they leak a steady flow of a different variety of sky flames now, which in turn dangerous to the world's existence."

"Are you saying because I have no control-" Tsuna began.

Kawahira interrupted the younger man, "No, your flames can no longer be restraint even with control, for you have broken your restraints on that last fight with Vindice, and no I am not talking about the escapede you had with your mist guardian. Just so you know, you practically destroyed all their portals and it took them years to have them fix." Tsuna blushed in embarrassment and prayed they will never find out its him.

"Back on your UDWM, you have a choice to make: You can become my apprentice which Wonomichi is no longer because of his jealousy and my realization of his need of power, or..." he trailed off.

"Or?"

"You return to your time and never use your flames again for if you use them one more time, the false security you had of any control you thought you had, will be gone and...you'll destroyed the world."

Tsuna bit his lip weighing his choices, "What happens to me if I decide the first choice?" He didn't like the bitter smile of the older man.

"You will leave behind your friends and family and never see them again in their lifetime." Tsuna frowned in thought, _ In one hand I get to stay with them, but my flames summoned themselves without my consent, so I can't stay. Though the other option sounds possible, but..._

_I promised no matter what we will be together and..._

"I can't decide now," Kawahira nodded to Tsuna's response, "Is it possible for you to seal my flames for a while, long enough for me to say," what can Tsuna say to his guardians that he wouldn't see them again? or help him find a solution...? Tsuna nodded at the last thought, realizing he never is alone and can rely with others now. After all it was thanks to everyone's help they could save the Arcobalenos from their fate. _Yet I get the feeling I don't have much time anyways._

Tsuna opened his mouth to respond when he sensed a strong power shooting toward them. Kawahira felt Tsuna tensed and pulled him out of the strange room they stayed at. What he saw was a black space with stars blinking around them and the strange room destroyed by a furious Wonomichi.

"You knew he will become your apprentice and yet you pretended to care and..." Kawahira ignored Wonomichi's rants as he pulled Tsuna.

"What-?" Tsuna asks as they ran through space.

"You know, I have seen your _condition_ once before," Kawahira stole a glance as Wonomichi attacked an illusion of them created by Kawahira at the opposite direction from them, "Wonomichi had the same thing, but he truly lost his humanity when he chose to be my apprentice." Tsuna gapped in horror at this.

"Though the difference between you and him is that his resolve was to be stronger and the best and be second to no one, and I was desperate for an apprentice that I never saw his heart." They ran further away and close to a strange eerie glowing stream that whispered words. Tsuna paled.

"This is the time stream, Tsunayoshi," Kawahira explained distantly as if remembering good times, "Is your choice, no one will force you." Tsuna looked longingly at the stream as he tried to grip his dark orange coat, only to realize he no longer wearing it.

"Kawahira-san," Tsuna tried to asked calmly, "where is my coat?"

"Oh it was damaged, but I still have it," Kawahira was confused by Tsuna's question and took out the coat. It was tattered. But that is not what Tsuna wants. He quickly grab it and searched for his Natsu ring and, "Aha!" the undamaged orange bazooka.

Then there was an explosion near where they stand.

"No!" the bazooka went into the time stream with a plop. The stream flared a second before flowing gently like before.

"Oh my," Kawahira stared wide-eyed as Tsuna gapped behind him, "What is wrong-uff!" Wonomichi practically used Kawahira as a jumping board and went after the bazooka. Tsuna's eye twitched and began to stand up to follow when Kawahira pulled him back.

"I will go Tsunayoshi, you are no condition to leave," Tsuna tried to protest, but Kawahira explained, "You may not feel it now, but if you leave, you would not wake up and who knows where will you land. Besides I still need to temporarily seal your flames so you can see them again."

Tsuna sighed and asked, "But what about your powers?"

"I see I forgot to explain that. As long as you are not in your dimension, you are not swallowing the rest of my powers." With that Kawahira jumped in leaving behind a half-scowling and half-horrified Tsuna.

* * *

Kawahira frowns at how weak his powers has become, when he barely ducked Reborn's shot. He took a deep breath before coming out of the bushes, "Do be careful Reborn." He looks at the guardians and wonders why it felt wrong. He pushed his senses and realize this is the first time jump for Tsuna. _Well that does explain where the bazooka went, how curious. _He eyed them with hidden wariness and some amusement at the tense Vongola Guardians and the ex Sun Arcobaleno.

"As if you wouldn't able to dodge that," scoffed Reborn.

Kawahira looks at Reborn. He sees how Reborn is still not over the fact he once cursed and now had to wait to grow into his old self again.

"Soon I would not able to," Kawahira bitterly smiled remembering when he sees Tsuna again, the boy will have to make a choice to leave them or destruction.

"What do you mean?" The Vongola Rain guardian smiled nonchalantly, but he gave himself away by the tight grip his katana, "Haha, do you by any chance know where is Tsuna?"

_I have to be careful with this one_, Reborn really outdid himself training the Rain guardian as well, "Hmm, how curious. How ever did you get that idea?" Kawahira just gave them a nice smile, wondering how to go about on not giving himself away, but reassure them about Tsunayoshi's reappearance.

"Just a feeling," shrugged the Rain guardian and next to him the Storm guardian fidget with his weaponry in stand by. He sees the rest of the guardians waiting in baited breath for news of their boss. _T__his bond between the boy and them, no wonder the boy has difficulty to make a decision. I am really getting old for this._

"Very observant, isn't he Reborn?" Kawahira glanced at Reborn barely swallowing the guilt of what he is about to do with the boy. _Is for the world Kawahira, you are doing this for the world to see another day, yet I want to help the boy. He has shown so much potential and hopes he chooses to be with him to at least buy him time. After all his resolve is so much stronger than Wonomichi._

For now he tried to think how long would it take the boy to fully rest and place the seal, "All I know so far, he will be back in a week and a day, but he might be different." He can sense Wonomichi's presence before following Tsunayoshi to the past.

"And..." Reborn asked. Kawahira notice the guardians are still the same without the changes the boy has made. Or maybe until Tsuna returns, it will change.

"Depending what he does, you all might be affected in a sense," Kawahira suddenly felt the time and space being disturbed. Before he knew it, he was forced back to his Dimension.

* * *

Tsuna sat hugging his knees wondering what he should do. Hopefully his friends will help him...but he knows in the end the decision must be made by him alone. He sighed again. He looked around the silence, wondering anything except his upcoming decision.

_I will not inherit their sins, I will rather destroy Vongola!*_

Tsuna shook his head from another oath he made to Primo and decided to meditate to relax...

_...Jagger took advantage of it. A chain got hold of Mukuro..._

_...the boy was horrified by the blood on his head realizing what he caused..._

_...holding on Hayato-kun with the gun pointed to his head..._

_"Please don't take him," she pleaded..._

_...Ryohei is starting to falter as his sister behind him started to sob, frighten..._

_"...I am a waste of space, wasted bargaining chip, a broken child! No one will love me even more so now!"_

_...cried out when Lambo was snatched away from him..._

_"...I deserve to die a pathetic death..."_

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and realize he stood at the edge of the time stream. He felt the slight pull of it and tried to shake it off. For a heart stopping second he stood with his balance in jeopardy wanting to see if his friends are alright with his own eyes or wait until he wouldn't endanger them.

_I wont risk them!_ Tsuna fought the urge of his former thought and he was free. Unfortunately it was too late. Tsuna's balance gave away and fell into the time stream.

* * *

***-Paraphrased from the KHR manga (is not the exact wording)**

**A/N: Thank you for fav/follow this story and the reviewers especially Natsu Yuuki as well as the other reviewers for making my day! As for your question, I just had to include Reborn since thanks to him, Tsuna meet his guardians and the first to see his potential and help him reach it.  
****So ends the Sky touch arc, only about 4-5 chapters till the end! Next chapter it will be (some) his guardians in present time.  
****Wonder what changes were made in the timeline? You will know at the next chapter: **What is...


	12. 12 What in the–

**A/N: *GASP!* Present time at last! Well couple of days in timeline of chapter 1 anyways. Let's see if any changes were made since Tsuna left, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR in any point of our lifetime.**

**Chapter 12  
****What in the–**

It felt like any other morning in Kokuyo Land for Mukuro. Wake up, ignoring the insufficient amount of sleep, get a glass of milk, go to his couch, move the calico cat from his spot...

Wait, calico cat?

"Oya, MM! How many times I have told you no pets in here, Ken is enough for us able to feed!" Mukuro yelled smirking at the last part before taking a sip of his milk as the cat eyed him with a deadpanned look. He raised an eyebrow and the cat copied him. For five minutes they had a stare down until MM came between them, interrupting their staring contest.

"Yume-chan!" MM squealed, picking up the cat, but yelped when the cat scratch her face. During the one-sided fight, Mukuro went to sit on his spot. As for the cat, she jumped off the sudden loosen grip of the girl onto Mukuro's lap. Staring was issued once more between the male Mist guardian and the multicolored cat.

"No fair! That cat only likes you and that **girl** since forever!" Mukuro blinked at MM statement. Then he saw the cat smirked.

The nerve! Mukuro feels amused at the audacity of the cat already, but something didn't add up by the well groomed cat, "Kufufufufu, how did you know the cat likes me if I just met it today?"

Chikusa and Ken were at the fridge looking for food when Mukuro asked the question. Chikusa looked up with a slight worry, but still in his monotone tone, "Mukuro-sama, we always had Yume-chan, it was the easiest way to locate Chrome."

_What?_

"How is Yume-chan help us find her?" Mukuro asked as he subconsciously rubbed Yume-chan behind her ears.

"Well, we are still hoping if Cloak-san is alive, so we can use the cat and help the idiot girl find him, byon," Ken replied as he tried to steal a waffle from Chikusa. He dodge him and calmly ate it in front of a furious Ken.

"I too want to met the guy who save Mukuro-sama escape from not only from that horrid Extaneo-whatever, but from those chains and black cloak people!" swooned MM.

Mukuro frowned for a second before smirking, "Oh~" It will seem he found the **change** that green kimono guy mention. As he ponder about this, Chrome walked into the living room and glanced at the cat that had jumped from Mukuro's lap.

"MM," Chrome sighed when Yume-chan rubbed against her legs, "how many times do we tell you Mukuro-sama doesn't like having pets here."

"**Kufufufufufufufufufu,**" everyone just ignored at the dark laughter of Mukuro. After all it was like any other morning in Kokuyo Land.

"Purrr," well except for the cat, maybe.

* * *

For couple of days, things stay the same, without including the fact the omnivore/herbivore missing. Hibari at first searched for any changes, but stops after a while and let it come when it comes. Right now he will trained and bite to death his Disciplinary Committee for ignoring his phone call, even if they were frozen in time. He tells himself those are no excuse.

Then one day, something is off.

It was morning when he noticed it. There were officers patrolling the main streets, which at first glance looked normal. It was the fact that they were being guided by **his **DC members. The officers were **almost **carnivore-like, a far cry of the usual pathetic herbivorous cowards. Hibari was confused, but he became distracted by the rule-breaker down at the dark alleyway and procedeed to bite to death the herbivore.

Once he finished, he was about to call his committee when he sense someone behind him. Hibari quickly turned around and looked threatening with his clean tonfas. It was an officer. The officer stared wide-eyed at Hibri and his eyes flickered to his tonfas. Then he did something strange that baffled Hibari even more.

He was use to see fear along with the law enforcing coward herbivores running away. But this one bow low to him, "Thank you President for your duty, I will take him away so you wouldn't be hindered in your duty to protect Namimori."

Confused, Hibari lowered his arms, but kept an eye on the officer who signaled his partner and arrested the law-breaking herbivore. Before leaving they bowed. He still sensed fear, but not the usual overwhelming that I-pee-myself-and-hopefully-I-don't-break-the-another-rule-by-its-smell fear. Instead is the respected fear and awe that his committee feels whenever he is near.

It went on like that with other officers doing their jobs and the DC members looking critically as if checking how to train them better. There was also no degrading glare between them that Hibari is use to seeing.

Hibari too baffled and irritated by the lack of information of such sudden change, he asked his Vice President during their late lunch at his DC office.

"What do you mean President?" Kurasabe, his Vice President asked chewing his toothpick, but saw the seriously confused/irritated Hibari glare and put it away. Kurasabe sighed, "It was actually your idea to train the police force so the Namimori police wouldn't dishonor his memory."

"Hn?" _His memory? _Last thing Hibari checked when he was kicked out of his house and now lived near the shrine it was because he couldn't stand the most cowardly herbivore man that happens to be also his father. Even Kurasabe cared less his honor. The same herbivore father that let his men sacrifice their lives for his mistake of underestimating the yakuza, which included Kurasabe's father.

"Yeah your father's," Kurasabe taking a bite of his lunch. He would have taken another bite when he saw Hibari freeze half-way into his lunch.

"Hn?" Hibari asked him to elaborate. Kurasabe stopped eating and think of a way to explain.

"Yeah, though is funny how is one of the few times you compliment anyone excluding the Sawada boy, and you looked up to your father believing he was the most carnivore of all and helped his police department which will become his legacy to live on." Hibari slowly put down his chopsticks. _Was? _Kurasabe didn't see Hibari paled as he went on.

"Even though my father is chief for almost 10 years, he is nothing compare with what your father did. I think Yoshi-sama inspired him." Hibari stared at him for a long time leaving Kurasabe fidgeting, "We are still looking reports of him you know, and found some reports that is Cloak-sama real name. It's rather strange how we just found out recently."

"Hn," Hibari let the silence settle once more, calming Kurasabe. _So my herbivore father died as a carnivore, Kurasabe's father is alive, and this Yoshi-sama...Hn. _

Hibari smirked playing with the idea of biting someone to death soon. Meanwhile, Kurasabe mentally prayed for the poor soul before sighing. He went on eating. After all if the president doesn't want to bite someone to death then there is trouble.

* * *

Hayato was never patient, but he is trying. For Juudaime's sake. He been making calls and trying to reach his last contact who had yet to answer. That perverted doctor/teacher/pseudo-guardian Shamal may have an explosive gift on his birthday by yours truly. Right now though, Hayato was reaching his boiling point, so it was a good thing the baseball idiot is with him to vent out on.

"Still nothing?" Takeshi asked grinning good naturedly at him. Hayato wasn't amused.

"Shut it you baseball idiot! I'll keep trying until Juudaime's safe! I can't give up!" Takeshi's smiled turned strained at Hayato's outburst. Hayato tched and looked the other way feeling guilty as he dialed again. He can tell his fellow guardian, though a little voice whispered _best friend,_ is also worried about Juudaime.

"Maa, maa, don't worry you'll find him, even if I still didn't find anything, but you are ri– " he was interrupted by Hayato's exclamation.

"About time you perverted doctor– " Hayato was cut off by the person on the phone.

"_Hayato-kun! You shouldn't talk like that!_" reprimanded a female voice. Hayato spluttered as Takeshi leaned closer to hear the voice that surprised Hayato.

"Wh-who is this?!" Hayato felt a strange cold in his stomach trying not to believe who the woman sounded like.

".._Sweetie? Are you alright? Its Lavina, your mother,_"a worried voice answered.

There was a thump.

"_Hello?_"

* * *

After apologizing to Hayato's mother, which Takeshi bluntly asked if this was a prank, but the woman just laughed. She explained Shamal left his phone with her when he dropped her off at a cake shop with Tsuna's mother. After he hanged up somewhat overwhelmed, he shrugged. He carried Hayato to TakeSushi which was closer.

"Tadaima!" Takeshi greeted his father.

"Welcome back, son," he raised his eyebrow at his son carrying Hayato, then smirked mischievously, "I wont judge you for your feelings, son."

"Haha," Takeshi laughed at his father's words, "it not like that, he seems to be learn his mother was alive this whole time, so I will be taking him to the dojo," Takeshi explained sheepishly.

"Besides," Takeshi went on and narrowed his eyes in warning, "Haru-san is not someone who likes jokes like those." Tsuyoshi just shook his head in amusement of his son's antics. He then remembered something.

"Alright. I will be bringing in the food in a bit," he yelled the last part, "don't forget to be careful at the back, Verde was only able to slow down the weird energy thing outside the dojo from that time Yoshi-san and his assassin attacked each other when you were little!"

"Okay, thanks!" Takeshi yelled back before dropping Hayato who woke up cursing at him for being treated like an invalid. He stopped when Takeshi's face turned blank as Takeshi went over his father's words.

"What?" Takeshi ignored Hayato's question and rushed to the paper doors that led to the backyard.

He felt something was a little off and wondered out loud, "Hey Hayato-kun, since when my backyard needed Verde's expertise? And do you know any Yoshi-san?"

Hayato glared at him for a second and sighed with a small smile in relief, "Didn't find anything, huh?"

Takeshi sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"EXTREME DINNER!"

"Onii-san! Calm down!" Kyoko giggled at her brother who came back from asking weird questions all over town, "Oh before I forget, I fixed your shirt that **Hana** likes!" Ryohei froze blushing at this.

Kyoko just giggled as she went to checked the rice, "I left it on my desk, can you get it?"

"EX-EXTREMLY THANK YOU KYOKO-CHAN!" Ryohei glanced at new pictures on his sister's desk and picked up the shirt. When he stood in front of his sister, he froze with a frown.

"Onii-san...?" In response he went back to her room.

"OI! KYOKO-CHAN SINCE WHEN YOU HAVE THOSE PICTURES, THEY EXTREMLY LOOK LIKE HOW YOU EXTREMELY DRAW WHEN YOU EXTREMELY SMALLER!"

"Onii-san? I always had those pictures, though I tried to make one for you, but you said and I quote 'I will never extremely forget' or something."

"EXTREMELY FORGET?! I EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW HIM!" Ryohei asked in clear confusion.

"Master Yoshi, you know who taught you to fight better and inspired you to have more confidence to fight for your dream to be the boxing club captain," Kyoko put her hands on her hips confused at her brother before getting star-eyed, "my first crush too, so mysterious and strong~!"

Ryohei gapped at his sister, "WHAT ABOUT EXTREME SAWADA?! DON'T YOU EXTREMELY LIKE HIM TOO?!"

"Of course, don't be silly," giggled Kyoko. Ryohei stared at the picture of the dark orange blob of Master Yoshi.

"CAN I EXTREMELY TAKE THIS EXTREME PICTURE?!" Kyoko froze at his question.

"You are not hiding things from me again, **are you?**" Kyoko took out her wooden spoon, taping it with her other hand rather threatening. Ryohei quickly shook his head in denial as he sweated in fear.

"Fine. No dinner for you," she shrugged and took only one plate for herself out and locked the cupboard.

"KYOKO-CHAN?!"

**A/N: Thank you for all those who leave reviews and follows/fav this story, they make me feel EXTREME inside!  
I actually had this chapter and the next done before even finished typing chapter 10. I was that excited to write this chapter for some reason.  
So part one of the strange circumstances the guardians are facing ends. Funny they don't know why everything changed and they still feel the same since their boss left...  
Onwards for the second part of three of the guardian's changes without memory of how these changes came to be in the next chapter: **–world is–


	13. 13 –world is–

**A/N: Wonder how the other guardians feel about this craziness, one will think they should be use to this, but alas with their sky lost in time, they are worried (in their own ways). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Chapter 13**  
**– world is– **

Mukuro-sama already left to get more information somewhere else, especially now that he found a lead. Chrome decided to ask Ken and Chikusa since MM, though no longer giving her the stink eye, she ignored her yelling that she is going shopping.

"We swore that if we would find a worthy sky flame user, we might pay off our debt with Cloak-san," Chikusa began.

"I thought for sure the Vongola brat was him though. Yume-chan automatically liked him when we introduce the him to her after the crazy baby trial thing, but the brat stared at us confused. Said something about never seen Yume-chan in his life," Ken sighed.

Chrome checked the time and realize she still have time for last minute research, "I'll go meet up with the others," _after checking the hospital _Chrome mentally finished as she put on her boots. She picked up Yume-chan. Even though Chrome is still confused by the turn of events after waking up, she will bring evidence of the strangeness of it all with her to the meeting.

"Whatever stupid girl, byon," muttered Ken.

"See if you can buy food from the store, Mukuro-sama drank all the milk again," Chikusa said.

Chrome nodded. Taking a deep breath she left the place and went toward the hospital.

Once she reached there, she mentally cursed realizing Yume-chan might not be allowed. Not to mention she cannot leave the cat outside to wait alone since she still not familiar with Yume-chan's behavior. Before she can make a decision, one of the doctors spotted her and squealed at yhem.

"Oh! Yume-chan~!"

_What is up with everyone squealing when they see Yume-chan _frowned Chrome as she faintly remembers waking up to MM's squeals.

"Did you find that handsome Cloak-san, Yume-chan?" the nurse asked.

"Huh?" Chrome blinked in confusion.

"Oh is just I first met the young man when I treated Sasagawa and then I heard he visited again with this cat. I wondered if Yume-chan will find him," she sighed wistfully.

"Oh, what else you know about him, Doctor-san?" Chrome spoke up.

"He is so shy and mysterious with that dashing dark orange coat~ and," her eyes soften at Chrome, "did you know he actually reprimanded your parents saying how pure you are and swore you will be happy one day." Chrome looked down blushing as she tighten her grip of Yume-chan.

Then Chrome looked up to the window and saw it was getting late, "T-thank you Doctor-san." She bowed at the reminiscing Doctor and hurry to the meeting Storm-san called for at the beginning of the week on leads of Bossu.

The cat snuggled deeper into Chrome's arms, trying to give comfort to the worried girl, "Bossu..."

* * *

Lambo's happy feeling didn't left when Chrome dropped him off home, or when Reborn told Mamma Tsuna-nii left for an emergency with his father, or that night he took over his brother's bed and not sharing it with anyone. But the next couple of days, he notice his other big brothers and sister looking for clues and no sign of his favorite big brother. Even dumb Reborn has been ignoring him more than usual!

Soon Lambo became scared, not knowing where is the brother who comforts him when he dreams about scary monsters, or get between him and Tail-head when they play too far in exploding tag. After a while of being completely ignored by them, Lambo realizes his bazooka is gone and it did not bring Tsuna-nii back like it does to him. So he locked himself in Tsuna-nii's room, crying himself to sleep. Feeling very lonely, he decided to see his album his Aunt Octavio gave him before he left Italy.

It showed pictures when his first Mamma was alive, when she was very happy with the boss. He giggled a little at the silliness of Mamma messing especially with his Aunt, but as it near where he was born, Lambo stopped.

A strange dark orange cloak person became her new victim of her pranks by the panicked and being laughed at by awkward positions. There were more of the dark orange man who look like that scary purple floating baby that Lambo frowns knowing this album like the back of his hand and never seen these pictures before. Then he reached a special page that had one photo enlarge on it. It was the same dark orange person guy. He was holding Lambo smiling like someone Lambo knows, but who? There was something written on the bottom of the picture:

**Yoshi holding his new Godchild**

"...GWAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAMA HAS A GODFATHER!" Lambo laughed maniacally filling the silence that prevailed in the room in the last few days. Eagerly, the boy looked through the album, but didn't find any more pictures of his godfather. Lambo pouted and sighed. Then in fit of a tantrum, Lambo threw the album across the room and glared at it.

Suddenly the window was slammed open with a flash, "AHHH!A MONSTER! TSUN-" Lambo stopped as it dawn on him his brother might never come back and protect him.

"Get off the bed you stupid cow!" Reborn floated into the room with a green balloon, glaring.

"Ha! Dumb Reborn now feels guilty for ignoring the Awesome Lambo!" He was going to dance when he saw the scary guy from Tsuna-nii's school. He was about to scream when he saw what was in his arms asleep. It was Tsuna-nii!

* * *

All day, Reborn felt something nagging him, like how Mamma left with Bianchi, giggling to met a friend. Or when he made his usual rounds around Namimori, he found the crime rate lower than usual, and for some reason that perverted Shamal was walking in town looking rather nervous, ignoring any females passing by him (Reborn raised his eyebrow at this, but didn't want to press, he suspects it has to be the Gokudera related).

By noon, he did his usual phone calls of information gathering and smirked by the results. Mammon passed along information of sightings of the dark orange coated young man, who rumored to be Mammon's student.

"Oh you had another student?" Reborn asked curious.

"Shut it hitman, I don't want to hear from the guy who had to be save by him and that somehow convinced you to ally yourself to Vongola. Besides I never met the kid, contrary what rumors say."

"No one **convinced me **to join Vongola, I went in as a favor for Nonno," growled Reborn.

"Whatever, just so you know, you little prideful hitman, Nonno himself told me, how he also wanted Yoshi to join, but you told him, he disappeared on you," then Mammon hanged up leaving a shocked Reborn. Shaking his head, he absentmindedly patted Leon.

"That surely cannot be right," Reborn muttered and looked at his partner lizard. He looked up questioning.

"Surely Mammon lies," huffed Reborn. Leon shook his head, "What? No, that is a lie, I joined after I met you..." But Leon shook his head licking at him worried for his sanity.

Reborn narrowed his eyes and was staring at Leon and he stared back. Reborn shook and a bitter laugh burst out. "Oh Dame-Tsuna what were you up to?" Mentally laughed as he imagine the taunting he will give his student about his alias when (not if) he returns.

Reborn's face turned blank as he felt the worry feeling returning full force again, "Stupid student." He looked up at the sudden appearance of a tree realizing he been walking toward the spot he last saw his student. He jumped on the tree's branch as he sensed Mukuro and Hibari join him.

_Oh? No fighting?_ _Well, well, look what Dame-Tsuna's disappearance can do_, _I wonder what I can do with this?_ Reborn smirked in planning the next torture session he owes to his beloved student.

Mukuro smirked at Hibari, "Ever heard of Yoshi?" it got the desired look of shock or the slight of widening eyes from Hibari, "kufufufu, did you know Vendice black listed him in the grounds of destroying all their portals." Reborn barely contained the feeling of choking in horror or laughing at this.

"Well I heard Cloak-san helped stop a Yakuza war from expanding like I last remembered," Hibari accepting the challenge for information gathering.

"Is it rather curious with these changes around us, yet we are _unaffected,_" Reborn pointed out. At this, the cloud and mist guardians froze. Before they can think of an answer, they heard a loud sound of glass breaking.

Reborn took out his green Leon gun, prepare for battle and the others summoned their weapons. A large crack open in the space in front of them and practically spit out a person.

It was Tsuna who barely landed on his feet breathing hard. As if sensing them, Tsuna looked up with a hard glint in his eyes ready for battle, but blinked when he realize who were in front of him.

Reborn's armed hand limply went to his side. He barely fought the urge to look away as he saw his student's eyes, relief, confusion, disbelief and a barely hint of self-hatred.

"...I'm back?" Dame-Tsuna said it is such a quiet whisper, Reborn almost didn't hear it.

This is not a look of being gone for a week, but no time for questions as he saw Tsuna began to sway.

"Hibari," Reborn gave a warning just before Tsuna fell forward. Hibari caught him. Reborn saw how the younger boy gripped Hibari in desperation as if afraid its all an illusion.

"Sorry about the chief, Hibari," murmured Dame-Tsuna. Hibari scowled.

"Dame-Tsuna, go to sleep!" Dame-Tsuna promptly went limp. Reborn sighed and turned to Hibari, "Sawada residence." Leon transformed into a small green airplane as he went on, "Mukuro wait for the others and figure out how long was he gone. Without even laughing, Mukuro disappeared into the air.

Reborn subtly glanced at Tsuna ignoring the hidden worry of the cloud guardian. He looked so small as Hibari carried him as he tried to shield him from everything.

Reborn went on ahead to open the window on the second floor. "What happened to you?" he muttered as he pulled his fedora down and then glared at the stupid cow who was on Dame-Tsuna's bed.

**A/N: Aww thanks, I really loved writing the last chapter since the story was becoming way too angst-y for me. The calm before the storm...So ends the second part of three of the strange circumstances the guardians are facing arc. Depending if I editing the next chapter, I will upload it in a couple of days since the next two weeks will be too hectic to upload weekly.**  
**In another note, we are nearing the ending conclusion of Out of time three more chapters to go!  
****Till the next chapter in: – **going on?


	14. 14 –going on?

**A/N: Thanking for those who been from the very beginning and those who are just starting recently reading this story!**  
**Meeting time for the guardians! Time to put their info they gathered together to find a clue when/where their boss is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own KHR.  
Wait a minute...that was a typo! It should say I **don't **own KHR. Opps.**

**Chapter 14**  
**– going on?**

"What's up with the cat, Chrome?" Hayato eyed the cat warily that was on her shoulder. The cat gave him a deadpanned look.

"Her name is Yume. I had her since I left the hospital from my accident and joined Mukuro-sama," Chrome explained as she petted Yume-chan.

"O-kay," Hayato stared at her with "what does that had to do with anything?" look.

"Today is the first day I seen her in my life," Chrome eerily deadpanned the same way the cat did. _Or is it the other way around,_ Hayato thought as he subconsciously fiddle with his bracelet.

"Ahem, so our meeting begins on clues of where Juudaime went. Meaning anything strange or weird, you remembered or was faced with for this week." He saw everyone looking everywhere rather nervous for some reason, "Oi! Don't you want to save Juudaime?!"

"Maa, maa, Hayato-kun, why don't you begin, ne?" Takeshi put his hand on Hayato's shoulder to calm him down. Hayato shrugged him off.

"Whatever," Hayato muttered then spoke louder, "So...I found out my mother is alive and," his eye twitched realizing he had been busy helping with Takeshi's lead that he forgot about his. Scowling, his hand went to his bracelet again. "Huh?"

"Oh yeah, I been meaning to ask you what is up with the bracelet? I never seen you wear it before today," Takeshi stared at the bracelet with music notes on it.

"...er.." Hayato almost blush in embarrassment at not knowing the answer.

"Guess is my turn!" Takeshi beamed and tap his chin as he gather his thoughts, "Well apparently there was this person in dark orange coat named Yoshi and what Tou-san told me is Kaa-san was the only one who knew his identity. She asked him to not let me play the mafia game. Well until I'm older or something. He also seemed powerful and fought some strange assassin," his eyes narrowed, "somehow leaving behind a strange energy thingy at my backyard that we had to use temporary measures so it will not harm anyone."

"Which is weird since we been at your backyard and never seen that dimensional rip before," Hayato muttered.

"Also I'm guessing this happened around the time my mother died when I was very little," Takeshi ignored Hayato's comment as he finish his report.

"Oh! Kyoko-chan extremely said it was when I extremely got this extreme scar like..." Ryohei frowned in concentration trying to remember. The other guardians leaned in to hear when the sun guardian began to uncharacteristically whisper, but then yelled, "I EXTREMLY FORGOT!"

"YOU IDIOT TURF-TOP!" Hayato cursed him at the loss of hearing of one of his ears.

"I heard about that Sun-san– " Chrome began.

"Onii-san, little extreme sis!" Ryohei tone down a little of his yelling as he corrected Chrome.

"Oi! How come you don't yell at her?!" Hayato yelled.

"Storm-san," Chrome frown at Hayato, "I'm still saying my report, don't you want to save Bossu?"

Hayato froze for a second before yelling, "I'M SORRY JUUDAIME! I WILL TAKE WHATEVER PUNISHMENT ONCE WE FIGURE OUT WHAT TIME PERIOD YOU LANDED!" Chrome gave him a deadpanned look and let go of Yume-chan to let her walk around them.

Chrome spoke up again, "I spoke with Doctor-san who took care of Su-Onii-san's wounds and told me she met Cloak-san or Yoshi-san again when he supposedly visit me claiming to be my cousin, or so I heard."

"Strange, so that means he visited us, but you," Hayato looked at Chrome, "was a couple years ago, practically recently. For you Baseball idiot is when you were a little kid which is the same to me, but in Italy. Then that means– "

"Did you find anything else, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome interrupted Hayato. He scowled at the sudden appearance of the mist and being interrupted yet again.

"Kufufufufu," Mukuro materialized in front of the Vongola guardians, "oh yes, I found some things and **someone,**" everyone in exception of Ryohei narrowed their eyes as they try to figure out Mukuro's meaning, but he went on, "it will seem our dear sky been jumping through time, stopping yakuza war, saving lives physically and mentally and not to mention broke Vendice."

"Great, so we really don't know where is Juudaime is with all his jumping. I bet it was the stupid bazooka fault," Hayato scowled.

"EXTREME! THAT IS AN EXTREME ADVENTURE MY EXTREME LITTLE BROTHER WENT THROUGH!" Ryohei yelled somehow realizing Master Yoshi may have been his little brother.

"Kufufufufu, foolish guardians," Mukuro played with his trident as everyone glared at him, "the demon tutor sent me to inform you some interesting news," he smirked.

"Well hurry up, I need to call those scientists or even those Bovino to figure out stuff," Hayato's fingers inched for his dynamites as Mukuro hold himself in a too relax pose.

Before Mukuro can respond, Ryohei interrupted, "Hey didn't everything extremely froze when that clown face guy showed up?" Takeshi turned to Ryohei in worried from both the tone down voice and what he said. That is when everyone notice Ryohei staring something on the ground.

It was Yume-chan. The cat was frozen in mid-walk. Mukuro cursed, "No! I still need to possess his body! We just got him back!"

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked afraid to hope for what she suspects.

Suddenly they felt a strong pulse surge around them, "We have to go to Tsunayoshi's place, he just return and we must– " Mukuro quickly explain as he began to disappeared, but manifest again in pain. He clutched his head as he dropped his trident before passing out.

"PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Ryohei rushed, summoning his sun flames in case there was an attacked.

"What– ?" Takeshi turned to Hayato to ask, but he saw Hayato give a straggled cry and like Mukuro fell unconscious.

"YOU TOO OCTOPUS HEAD–?" Ryohei was cut off by Takeshi's barely contained pained cry. Ryohei stared wide-eyed as he watch his fellow guardians pass out with something he still cannot understand.

"Mukuro-sama! Su– Onii-san what is wrong with them?!" Chrome's eye widen. She felt herself panicking when she saw Ryohei fall on his knees. He tried to engulf himself in his sun flames to rid of any strange attack. Chrome rushed to his side, but her legs crumpled as she felt her illusion organs flicker a bit when she felt her concentration slip. She tried to fight the headache as she felt many memories engulfing her.

"Hold on Chrome-chan," whispered Ryohei as he felt himself stabilize physically and mentally.

"W-we must find B-bossu," Chrome said as she closed her eye feeling her memories settle and decided to move it back of her mind as she focused to save her boss. Ryohei nodded, "I'll extremely heal whatever it was, so we can extremely rush to save my little brother. You go scout ahead. Extremely send an extreme message to Pineapple head." Chrome nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Reborn was now alone in the room after kicking out Lambo and Hibari. Since no one else was at home, so he took advantage of it by sending Hibari to check the perimeter of the Sawada house. He tried to call Shamal, but it seems Shamal's phone died, _of all times that guy...!_ Reborn was furious, but mostly upset. He checked his student and found his body suffered severe damage. He feared what he would find out what kind of problems his student had to deal with to the amount of stress Dame-Tsuna's body had to sustain. Though he had his suspicions and he prayed it wasn't that.

Reborn tensed when he sensed **him**. _Good he might know what is going on and I am going to have__** words**_, Reborn darkly thought.

"Hibari, guard Dame-Tsuna and you too stupid cow, I guess," Reborn open the window and jumped out before Hibari went to lay down on the branch of the tree next to Dame-Tsuna's room.

"Lambo is not stupid, Dumb Reborn!" was the last words he heard as he left the house.

* * *

"Checkerface." Reborn stated as he faced a rather tired green kimono man with glasses.

"Glad you found him," Checkerface/Kawahira responded in such strange serene smile.

"**You lied!**" Reborn was not amused.

"It will seem so, and fortunately for Tsunayoshi his power was taxed severely in coming back," Checkerface commented in relief.

"How long as he been gone? Why couldn't you bring him back?" wondering why was his student's power being taxed a good thing.

Checkerface looked very exhausted then, "I don't know the full answer for first question, you can only ask the young boy, but as for the latter, I'm– " he looked unsure how to answer Reborn's question, "There is a reason I am interested in the boy, unfortunately my previous apprentice was not amused."

"Previous?" Reborn frowned trying to remember if he seen him, "That Wono-whatever?"

"Or the crazy clown assassin, really I don't exactly remember what Tsunayoshi ended up nicknaming him," he amusedly answered.

Reborn glared at him realizing the attack at the beginning of the week was the same harmless looking assistant of Checkerface were one and the same.

"He been following most of Tsunayoshi's time jumps," _or the other way around in a sense_ Checkerface mentally finished. He sighed in guilt, "And stolen the very aspects that would have gave Tsunayoshi control of his growing power that would destroy Earth."

"What are you saying?" Reborn put on his poker face, fearing for the answer.

"I gave the young boy two choices, but both are not appealing by the strength of his bonds he has with his famiglia and protect them will be in jeopardy," Checkerface looked toward the house in guilt.

"There is always a way or have you forgotten the machine that broke your old Arcobaleno system," Reborn smirked. Checkerface looked shocked, but as he began to smile, he frowned in regret.

Before Reborn could question this, he felt a strong dread like that day just before Tsuna disappeared.

"Alas, my old student might not even let he even make a choice," Checkerface frowned when he looked back at the Sawada house. Reborn turned to look to see a strange haze rippling around it. Then he turned to Checkerface, but he was gone.

"Tch!" he rushed toward the house as a felt a strange pulse resounding the night.

* * *

Hibari tune out the conversation the herbivorous cow and the omnivore were having and decided to take a nap on the tree branch next to the omnivore's open window. He still kept his guard up in case of any attacks.

He couldn't help remember the guilt and self-hatred of the boy's eyes that was very prominent back when he was a spineless herbivore.

"Stupid herbivore," Hibari muttered. He had no love for that herbivore man that he happen to have his half his blood flow through his veins. Besides, Hibari knows the omnivore/herbivore must have done everything he could and somehow convince his **father** to grow a backbone. Guess that means some sparring is in his future, to bite to death for being a herbivore sky. And no is not because he is worried for the omnivore/herbivore. Its just because he feels like it.

Suddenly he saw a strange haze surround him and sensed the a familiar enemy. Quickly, Hibari crashed into the room and covered his mouth by the sudden explosion the cow herbivore was causing.

"You big meanie! How many times must Lambo destroy you?!" Hibari dashed toward the sad clown herbivore who dared to separate him and his sky. He took out his tonfas and engulf them in cloud flames as the clown assassin had **his **sky in a chokehold.

"**I will bite you to death!**" Just as he neared them, flickering sky flames began to swirled around the omnivore. Hibari decided to throw one of his flamed tonfas, but when his flames touched those flames, his flames were transfigured into the same strange sky flames. Those strange flamed tonfas hit the assassin as he began to disappeared with the fighting omnivore who looked rather horrified as he stared at the strange flames.

Hibari was about to catch the disappearing pair when an energy pulse pushed him back against the wall. Hibari quickly stood up and barely caught the flying cow, but he staggered at the strong headache. Many images familiar and some not, engulf his mind.

The last thing he heard was the cow herbivore screaming for his brother.

**A/N: Oh my...**

**Great: Hmm, that would have been great idea, unfortunately for Tsuna he doesn't have the time *shifting eyes*...  
Thank you again to those who review/fav/followed this story and you. I will try to update when I can. Hopefully I finish this story before the end of the month.  
****The last part of the strange circumstances the guardians are facing arc ends, but with Tsuna returned to his time a bit too soon, he has to make a quick decision especially now with Wonomichi out for his blood, or flames. The question is, is it too late? Until the next chapter of **Out of Time**: **Undeniable Choice


	15. 15-Undeniable Choice

**A/N: Man was september felt like two months! Now I have return to upload more chapters!  
Oh the problems! Will Tsuna make a choice soon before the world is destroyed or ...a tragedy will occur?**

**Disclaimer: I will never own KHR universe. Psh what am I, a god? As if.**

**Chapter 15  
****Undeniable Choice**

"You only had one fu***ng job!" Mukuro's mist flames swirled around him erratically and slashed his trident at Hibari. Reborn shot around them.

"However much I love to see you all fight and vent out, I will kill you all with my most chaotic Chaos shot if we don't find Dame-Tsuna,," the guardians flinched and some took a step back, "He is still recovering and high chance that his sky flames might destroy the world." They stared at Reborn.

"Tch, I careless if the world burns, but Juudaime will not able to live with himself otherwise so– " Hayato was interrupted by Takeshi.

"Of course we are saving Tsuna from whoever took him," Takeshi darkly grinned.

"Would you people stop interrupting me!" Hayato fingered toward his dynamites, but thought better of it and took out his VX-Phone.

"What are you doing, Storm-san?" Chrome asked.

"What else? I am going to utilize the tracking device I place on Juudaime," muttered Hayato.

"Octopus head, why didn't you extremely use that to locate my extreme brother before?!" Ryohei stared at Hayato incredulously.

"It can't locate him through time, not yet anyways," Hayato gasps in surprise before his eye twitched, "they are at the clearing we just left. Like few minutes ago."

"Hn." Hibari already took off.

* * *

They were faced with Tsuna unleashing a weakening Natsu as a barrier between 7 Wonomichis and himself.

"What the he–" Hayato began when Reborn spoke up.

"Hm, jealousy indeed," Reborn casually turned Leon to his favored weapon, 10-ton hammer (well second favored weapon anyways.) Hayato fumed, but he lift up his arms and began shooting dynamites to give space for his precious Juudaime.

"Extreme Punch!" Ryohei rushed in and gave a punch to the nearest copy of Wonomichi. If the situation wasn't dire, it would have been a funny sight with Lambo hanging on Ryohei's neck with one arm and the other throwing pink grenades at the enemies who tried to interfere with Ryohei's fight.

Takeshi used Hayato's explosions for cover and dashed toward the enemy line. He swung his bat quickly and summoned his sword beginning with his relentless and silent attacks.

Tsuna felt the overwhelming feeling lessen and looked up to see his friends (oh how happy he is to be back at last!) fighting alongside with him. He dodged a flamed bullet from the original Wonomichi before Hibari rushed in at the original in vengeance and demonic aura. Tsuna distantly wondered why out of everyone, Hibari has yet to summon his cloud flames.

"Focus, my dear Cloak-san, kufufufu," laughed Mukuro as he twirled his trident and created a constant change of environments that for a second Tsuna thought he caused it. Only for a second Tsuna was affected before everything shimmered back to normal. He watched as one of the copies kept shooting at nothing, missing by a mile.

"Bossu!" Chrome cried out as the original Wonomichi shattered one of Mukuro's illusion with ease before ducking another blow from Hibari. Chrome reinforces Mukuro's illusions and defended herself by sending horrid creatures of the dark ensnarling the copy. Tsuna went into a rhythm.

Duck. Punch. Kick. Duck again.

Tsuna felt his flames returning, but all he felt is dread as they increase too fast. _Better use it up in a powerful attack until they can be sealed or release in a contained area, away from everyone_, Tsuna thought as he summon Natsu once more, when he heard glass breaking behind him.

"Lambo-sama is not scare, Lambo-sama is not scare!" A portal was created too near to Lambo and Ryohei. It began to pull them in.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho," one of the Wonomichi laughed, "I was right to suspect, that you are a formable opponent to Master Checkerface's apprenticeship," he ignored Tsuna's scowled of deniability, "Rest assured, I will succeed destroying you, Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

"Chaos Shot!" Reborn switched weapons. He successfully destroyed a copy and tried to distract the original one as Hibari double his efforts. They hope with this, the portal will close or until someone arrived to close it before claiming any of the guardians. Hibari partially succeeded when he pushed the original into the portal, but it took him as well.

Unfortunately, distracted by the original's disappearance and horrified by Hibari's, one of the copies kicked Ryohei and Lambo in toll into the portal.

"Gwahh!" Ryohei hold the child tightly as a strange glow surrounded the two when they entered the portal.

"Sun-san! Lambo-chan!" Chrome cried out. Then she gasped and try to writhe around at the sudden grip on the back of her shirt from another copy. She could only stab behind her before being thrown into the portal.

"Chrome!" Mukuro glared furiously at the stabbed Wonomichi's clone.

"You idiot pineapple! Focus!" Hayato yelled as he saw the male mist guardian rush toward one of the Wonomichis. Though he was surprise when the copy disappeared out of existence.

"You were saying little kitten, kufufufufu," Mukuro laughed.

"Don't call me that!" Hayato bristle at the nickname.

"Er, Hayato...?" Takeshi looked at the bickering guardians in worry. They were being surrounded by three Wonomichis.

Takeshi muttered, "And he says I have to be more serious." Focusing his flames before the unleashing them, Takeshi proceeded in paralyzing two of the Wonomichis with his calming rain. By then Hayato notice the impending doom and summon his System C.A.I., blocking the third missing Wonomichi's surprise attack before being destroyed by Takeshi from behind. Hayato quickly turned to one of the paralyzed ones and blew him up with a close range shooting dynamite. As for the last paralyze Wonomichi, Mukuro pierced him and poof out of existence. Before they could cheer for victory, they realize they were too close to the portal and with a curse the trio were sucked in.

At the curse sudden cut off, Tsuna noticed it was just him, Reborn, and a copy of Wonomichi. As for the portal, it was growing. Tsuna know if he doesn't close it, the world would be destroyed. In the other hand, his friends will be lost.

"Where is Kawahira when one needs him?" Tsuna muttered.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna turned to his tutor, who was in a losing battle of being sucked into the portal. They exchange a silent conversation in that one look.

_No regrets._

Tsuna nodded and Reborn pulled down his fedora and was gone. Tsuna flew toward the portal and used his Zero-Point Breakthrough: First Edition at the edges of the portal to stop it from growing. Hopefully this will buy him time to rescue his friends.

It wasn't meant to be. The only Wonomichi left pulled him back as Tsuna try to enter the portal. Tsuna barely dodge a shot. Tsuna wasn't amused.

"YOU WILL NOT GET MY WAY!" Tsuna condensed his flames into his fist, destroying his gloves in the process and punched the Wonomichi copy into oblivion. Quickly, Tsuna turned toward the portal, only to be faced by a smirking Wonomichi from within.

Tsuna felt dread as he saw the portal shrink. He flew faster, but his fingers barely touched a glimmer of the now disappeared portal.

* * *

First thing Reborn heard when he was locked in the weird dimension was Ryohei call out worried, "OI! Something is extremely wrong with the not too extreme little guy!"

Reborn was annoyed as he realize since the original Wonomichi (he is still wondering how a weak idiot get this strong) was there, means copy galore. It surrounded him and the other guardians. A teenage boy appeared near Ryohei.

"Yare, yare," TYL Lambo slouched lazily with a closed one eye, "This is new. I thought only the bazooka can bring me back here with the lack of pink smoke and all."

He then froze and open both eyes, "Where is Vongola?"

"WAIT! HOW DID YOU EXTREMLY GET HERE?!" Ryohei interrupted as Hayato set up System C.A.I. to shield against the multitude of evil clones as the original Wonomichi cackle at their panicking and desperation to find an escape.

"Time is messed up right now, which I suspect is because of Vongola's weird powers and I am more vulnerable because of the constant use of my bazooka," explained TYL Lambo as he put on his horns. Lightning flames charged around him, "We have to get out of here now! Before Tsuna-nii– " A copy broke through Hayato's defense and Lambo mercilessly attacked. The guardians prepare for another round. As for Hibari, he growled as he looked for the original one.

All of a sudden the Wonomichis stopped and smirked at them.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, there is no longer an opposition for the administrator of the Tri-ni-sette and the Vindice will be easy pickings."

Lambo shook, "S-s-something happ-p-penned..."

* * *

Tsuna debated to open a portal, especially now that he felt his flames increasing too much, barely controllable. Who knows what would happen if he open a portal. That is when Kawahira appeared gasping in breath toward him.

"Kawahira would you able to help me open a portal?" Tsuna pleaded as he barely hold in his sky flames.

Kawahira barely caught his breath, but looked back blank faced at Tsuna's desperate plea. He sighed, "I could, if you answer my previous question, else my help cannot be use for you. Is how I get my power enough to fulfill whatever you chose."

Tsuna headache was rising to a pitch, but he bit his lip. He now felt his power no longer can be savaged to be control by him anymore. He has to get his friends out now before Wonomichi does something funny.

"I have decided long ago and it will never change," Tsuna began as he felt his flames swirled around him as in anticipation, "I am nothing without them."

"Yet you survive the trip, proving you can do this and– " Kawahira frowned at the possiblility of loss of such power and potential the child would have as his successor. Kawahira really didn't want the boy lose his power.

"You're wrong," Tsuna clenched his hands, "I can't do what you can. I swore that I will destroy or return Vongola back to its roots." _Besides I can't leave _them _behind_, Tsuna thought and looked Kawahira in the eye, "I will not abandon my friends in fear, we will face it head on, together."

"So you are staying? Willing to give up your powers?" Kawahira question Tsuna, "Do you truly believe your famiglia will protect you?"

Tsuna frowned when his intuition screamed. "Of cou– " Tsuna suddenly gasped out in pain.

Kawahira looked at Tsuna in shock as he fell forward. Kawahira barely was able to catch the booy. Behind Tsuna stood a shaking, exhausted Wonomichi with his special flame gun pointed at them. The portal had opened for a second before disappearing behind Wonomichi. Kawahira ignored Wonomichi who laughed in triumphant before passing out.

Kawahira's knees crumpled underneath him as he shifted Tsuna. Blood began to seep on his green kimono.

"Tsunayoshi?" breath Kawahira. He knows that fatal shot cannot be healed even with sun flames since he himself saw the damage the special flamed bullet caused when Kawahira followed his ex-apprentice.

He almost wept as the one child who gave him hope to change the Arcobaleno system, who may have changed the mafia, who he, Checkerface, the elusive and cared for no one since Sapira, taught him to hope again. The same boy bleeding on his kimono, dying on his arms. That somehow caused by him.

"Come on," Kawahira's voice cracked as he begged the dying boy, "please fight it." Tsuna's eyes fluttered open.

"Minna, gomen.." murmured Tsunayoshi. Kawahira knew it wasn't for him, but to **them. **

All he can do was he just hold the boy as he looked at the gold-brown eyes began to dim.

He distantly thought, he truly deserve the beating when the guardians return and decided to avenge for their precious sky.

* * *

_Tsuna took in his surroundings. He stands on a platform of Vongola Famiglia insignia.  
__He almost jumped when he turned around and was faced his predecessor. He also realized he felt no pain, instead he's losing his connection to life.  
__"I guess he got a lucky shot," Tsuna bitterly smiled, "I thought for sure my power would instead overwhelm me or worse destroy the world."  
__"_It is time for Decimo to step down and engrave the time for the next generation_," Giotto stared unblinking at Tsuna's distraught face.  
__He frowned at Giotto. He realized this is not his ancestor, but default echo of him, instructing him what to do.  
Tsuna bowed his head as he lamented, "I know I wouldn't make it, but I had to try. I just couldn't give them up." He fidgeted before looking up to transparent Giotto. Tsuna's fists shook in regret.  
__"_Time's up Tsunayoshi_," with those words, Giotto faded, leaving Tsuna stand on the insignia that now glows with the roman numeral 10.  
He release a long breath and accepted his fate.  
__Tsuna's dying will flames began to engrave itself in the Vongola ring and started to glow.  
_At least my memory will stay with them_.  
As he felt his flames leave him, Tsuna felt sleepy.  
__Suddenly he notice the giant "X" cracking and the platform broke. Tsuna felt himself falling through the flames that exploded around him.  
He fell into the abyss._

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and your great patience! I will see by the end of the month I update **Toward the True Sky**.  
****Wonder how the guardians will find what kind of condition Tsuna is in.  
****Until next final chapter of **Out of Time.


End file.
